Runs in the Family
by Silverwolfie1
Summary: What if Hawkeye had a sister who joined SHIELD alongside him? Told from her viewpoint, this is the story of Madison Barton. My first submission so plz be nice!


I had a normal life, I fought with my twin brother and annoyed him half to death like any sister would. Everything was normal till my brother joined S.H.I.E.L.D. that's when everything in my life changed. After he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I never got to see him again, I felt abandoned and lost. It destroyed me, it had always been me and him against the world but now I was left alone in this big unknown world. I had turned to drugs to deal with the overwhelming feeling of abandonment. Life didn't matter to me anymore and I didn't care if I died till someone from S.H.E.I.L.D. came to my rescue. From that day I had always called him Uncle Phil and he was always there to protect me. I wasn't a complete weakling, I just needed someone to depend on and I just wanted to be loved once again. After I got out of rehab, he got me an apartment in Washington D.C. to be closer to him so he could keep an eye on me. He let me move to New York city when he thought I was stable enough to be on my own and he taught me to defend myself. He helped me get an amazing apartment that over looked central park and he got me a job at Stark tower. I worked as a receptionist, I didn't love the job but it paid well. Uncle Phil kept in contacted with me, he texted me almost everyday and called me everyday to see how I was doing. After uncle Phil had helped me my life started to feel normal again. Yet again my life was going to change but this time it was for the better.

The day had started out normal, I showered and brushed my teeth before going to the kitchen. I walked over to my coffee marker and made myself a pot of coffee. I grabbed a box of fruit loops from the cupboard and a carton of milk from the fridge. I poured myself a bowl of cereal as the coffee marker stopped. I poured myself a cup of coffee and drank it black a habit I had picked up from Uncle Phil. I picked up my bowl of cereal and cup of coffee, and sat down at the table. I ate my cereal and slowly drank my coffee when I looked at the clock. _Either get yelled at by Stark or finish eating, _I thought as I put down my spoon. _Pepper would cover for me or at least she__'__d get Stark get off my back. _I started eating my cereal again but quickly finished as I decided against getting Pepper in trouble. I put my bowl in the sink and I pour my coffee into a travel mug before turning off the coffee marker. I quickly walked over to the door and grabbed my sun aged brown leather jacket. I put it on as I grabbed my messenger bag and put the strap my shoulder. I walked out the door and quickly walked down the hall to the elevator. I pushed the button and waited for the elevator. I sipped on my coffee as I looked through messages on my phone. I was happy that there was non from Stark.

The elevator doors opened and I got in with a mother and her teenaged daughter who was rolling her eyes in annoyance. I kept sipping my coffee as I read a message from Pepper. My phone vibrated as a message came in. _He__'__s in a bad mood today better be there early. Not sure if I can get you out of it this time -Pepper_. I looked at the time and wished the elevator could go faster. I finally got to the lobby and ran out to the streets. I waved a cab down and told the driver to "step on it!" When the driver slowed down by the building, I gave him the money and ran inside. I ran over to the front desk and signed into the computer which was our way for saying were at work. I quickly took off my bag and threw it under my desk. I took off my jacket and laid it on the back of the chair. I saw Stark's car pull up, I put on a fake smile and tried my best to look happy. I didn't hate him or anything, I mean he was fine as a person (a rich person) but a horrible boss. He come in and took off his sunglasses as he walked over to the elevator. He didn't pay attention to me which I took as a good sign. Pepper smiled at me as she quickly walked after Stark. I heard my phone vibrate against the chair, I reach back to my jacket pocket and took out my phone. _How__'__s your day going Maddie?_ I smiled widely as I read the text from Uncle Phil. _Fine so far,_ I replied as I heard the elevator ding._ Have to go now I__'__ll text you later. _I smiled before putting my phone back into my jacket pocket.

The day was normal, people coming for meetings and people just wanting to get a glimpse of Stark. I sighed in boredom as waited for lunch. As lunch approached Pepper came to my desk and lean onto it as she said "want to go to lunch with me?" "What about Tony?", I said as I rolled my eyes. "His gone and I'm suppose to get on a plane in a couple hours but I want to have lunch with you," she said as she picked up a business card from my desk. I saw the other girls look at me annoyed. "Sure why not," I said as I put on my jacket. I grabbed my bag as I got up. I signed out of my computer and put my bag's strap over my shoulder. I walked around my desk and followed her out to the car. She opened the door and slide over to the other side of the car. I got in and saw that Happy was driving. "Hey Happy," I said sweetly as I closed the door. "Hey Madison," he said as he looked at me through the rear view mirror. He drove us to our favorite place to eat which was a small yet elegant cafe. Pepper and I got out of the car and walked inside. Happy went to park to car but I knew he would come in and eat with us. We got a table in a quiet corner of the cafe. The waitress got our meals without having to ask us because we ate the same thing every time we came here.

Happy came in and quickly found us. He sat down and happily drank his Coke. "So have you talked to your brother?", Pepper asked as she put her phone in her purse. Pepper was the only person besides uncle Phil who knew Clint was my twin brother. "Yeah I really talk to my brother and he visits me all the time," I said sarcastically. "Who's your brother?", Happy asked curiously. He took a bite of his BLT sandwich then looked at me. "Umm," I said as I looked at the cheeseburger in front of me. I looked at Pepper, she put down her turkey sandwich and said "we'll just say he works fro S.H.I.E.L.D. and his distanced from her." Happy looked at me and gave me a sincere smile as he said "sorry I didn't know." I smiled and said "it's fine." We ate in silence because of the awkwardness. We finished our meals and we all got up to leave. Pepper and I paid for the meal while Happy went to start the car. Pepper and I walked out to the car. Half way there I felt dizzy and had to lean against the wall. I had images flash in my mind, the blue sky then a women with short red hair. The only time that ever happened was when my brother was near by or close enough to me for me to feel him. I blinked hard trying to get the images to go away but the more I blinked the more the images played like a movie. I shook my head hard and I finally got the images to go away. Pepper looked at me concerned and said " are you okay?" "I'm okay.", I lied. I tired to walked forward but ended up staggering like a drunk person. I felt nauseous as the world seemed to start spinning and I braced myself against the wall prepared to throw up. "We'll just take you home," Pepper said as she looked at me. "What about Tony wouldn't he be mad?", I managed to say. "He won't be back till tomorrow," she replied.

I just nodded before she helped me to the car. Happy drove us to my apartment complex. I felt like my mind was being invaded by Clint, it was a feeling I hadn't felt in awhile and it made me feel uncomfortable. Happy stopped in front of my building, I got out and now I felt more stable. I walked inside and walked over to the elevator. I pushed the button and waited for the elevator. I looked back over my shoulder and saw Happy and Pepper leaving. I looked back to the elevator as I heard the ding. I walked in and pushed the button for the third floor. I could feel Clint's emotions, I felt his anger and frustration, and now his anger was becoming my own anger. _Get out of my mind!, _I screamed in my head. I covered my head with my hands and wanted to smash my head against a wall. I sighed as the doors opened, I knew it wouldn't stop till he was at a distance again and that I better get use to the feeling. I walked to my apartment door and dug through my bag looking for my keys. I found it under my journal and tangled up in some hair ties and pens. I shock it loose and took it out. I unlocked the door as I looked at the gold painted 214. I walked inside and I closed the door behind me. I turned the lock as I thought _at least he__'__s alive._ I lazily dropped my bag on the floor and kicked it toward the wall. I took off my jacket and put it on the coat hanger. I walked over to the couch and sunk down onto it. I leaned against the armrest as I tried to get use to the feeling of being connected to my brother again.

I sighed as I got up and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and made myself a bubble bath. It had always been a comfort to me ever since I was little. Clint would rub my back when I was scared and he'd make me a bubble bath to calm me down enough for me to go to bed. I smiled at the memories as I turned off the water. I took off my clothes and turned on my radio. I got into the bath and felt like everything that bothered me that day was slowly floating away. I smiled even more as memories of me and Clint flooded my mind. I knew it was Clint's way of comforting from a distances and it felt good to know he still loved me after the time we've been apart. I stayed in the tub for an hour and decided to get out. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. I turned off the radio as I took in the scent of jasmines. I walked into my room and dug through my closet. I took out a plain white tank top and a pair of sweatpants. I put on my clothes and brushed my hair out as I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl and a bag of chips. I put the chips into the bowl then walked over to the couch. I sat down and grabbed the control. I flipped through the channels when I came upon the news. I decided to watch it. I watched it for awhile before I fell asleep on the couch. I wake up an hour later. I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes then looked at the tv. I saw my brother and couldn't believe it at first but after I processed it. I quickly got up and ran into my room. I put on a pair of blue jeans and hopped over to my shoes. I put on my tan combat boots and ran over to the door. I hastily dug through my bag and grabbed my apartment keys. I put on the leather jacket and put the keys in my pants pocket. I ran down to the hall to the elevator and waited for it to come but I couldn't wait so I ran down the stairs. I ran out into the streets and almost fell as I tripped over my own foot. I tried to wave down a cab but they were all driving in the other direction.

I groaned in annoyance and started running down the street. I kept running till I came to a police barricade. I put my hands in my jacket pockets as I looked at the barricade. There was a least five police cars and possible 20 police officers. Some were on the other side of the barricade, helping people out, the others were on this side with rifles and shotguns and they shot at aliens who tried to get near the people trying to escape. _Okay the police are trying to get people out. They aren__'__t worried about people trying to get in because who__'__s stupid enough to try__… __Oh me, _I thought as I looked around. I felt my phone vibrate against my hand, I took out my phone and I saw a text from uncle Phil. _Please stay inside today no matter what you see on the tv. Stay inside!_ I saw an opening when a police officer with a rifle walked to the other side and started talked to another police officer. I ran across the street and I jumped onto the hood of the car. I quickly jumped onto the roof then jumped over a couple of police officers. They were to shocked and didn't bother to chase after me. This part of the city was calm as could be but I knew it was the calm before the storm. I ran a few blocks and ran into the chaotic streets. People were screaming and trying to get off the streets. I paid no mind to them as I looked up to the roof tops and tried to find my brother or at least an arrow flying in the air.

I started running again when a shield came flying toward me. I didn't have time to stop so I dropped to my knees and slide into a car. I rubbed the side of my arm as Captain America grabbed his shield and held his hand out for me. I took it and he basically pulled me up to my feet. I still lost my balance and fell into him. "Umm thanks," I said as I pushed myself away from him. "Sorry ma'am," he replied. I didn't pay attention to him as I started looking for my brother again. He said something but I didn't hear him. "Huh?", I said as I looked at him. "There's a police barrack a couple blocks that way," he said as he pointed to the direction I came from. "I know, I came from there.", I said calmly. He looked at me shocked and said "why did you come in here?" "Looking for my brother," I said as I looked back at the building tops. "Who's your brother? I'll find him and bring him to you." I looked back at him and said "I'm pretty sure you know him already." He looked at me confused and he was about to say something when I caught site of an arrow. I started running again and tried to keep an eye on the roof top. I ran a block down the street when I felt someone grab the back of my jacket. I struggle against who ever it was but who ever it was had a strong grip on me. I looked down and saw the ground going farther away from me. The person dragged me onto some kind of ship. I looked up at who had grabbed me, he had long raven black hair and he wore green and gold clothing. He had a gold helmet that had antlers and he also had a scepter.

"Who the hell are you?!", I yelled at him. "I am Loki of Asgard," he said as he looked down at me. I glared at him and yelled "what the hell do you want with me?" He didn't say anything to me and turned toward the alien driving. I looked around, I got onto my knees and tried to get a better look of where I was. I saw my brother, he had an arrow aimed at us and I slowly stood up. Once our eyes met he quickly changed out his arrow tip and shot it toward Loki. Loki caught it but it sent a electric current through his hand causing he let go of the arrow. I saw that the arrow head was a tracker. I looked at Loki, he was looking in the other direction and I quickly grabbed the arrow. I quickly took off the arrow tip and let the rest of the arrow fall. I put the arrow head in my pocket. "What do you have?!", Loki growled at me. I looked up at him but didn't say a thing. He grabbed the sides of my jacket and growled "I could throw you off." "You wouldn't dare!" He glared at me and held me over the edge of ship. I looked down and saw the building tops go by in one huge blur. I tried not to show fear but I was pretty sure I was full of it. He chuckled evilly as he pulled me back onto the ship. He thew me down and I quickly scrambled to a corner. I looked around and saw Iron man behind us. I quickly crawled to the end of the ship and jumped off but Loki grabbed my ankles. I tried to get my ankles free but he had a hard grab on me.

He dragged me back onto the ship, I scrambled back into a corner and he strike me in the head with the bottom of his scepter. Before I blacked out, I felt the ship tilt to the side and saw Loki let go of his scepter. I saw it fall but I didn't know were it went. I felt the darkness take over me as I fell unconscious. I woke up on a bed that was bigger than a king sized bed and it had a green and gold comforter with gold pillows. I laid there in a daze before I remembered that I was kidnapped by Loki. I sat up quickly, I looked around the room and saw that Loki was asleep in an armchair. I saw three big gold and green doors, I quietly got off the bed and walked over to the one of the doors. I tried to open it but I couldn't grab the door knob. I tried the other doors but they were all the same. I kept trying when I heard Loki sleepily say "I wouldn't even try." That's when I realized that this room was an illusion and it was no use trying. "What the hell do you want with me? I'm no one important," I said as I ran my hand against the wall trying to find the true door. "You're more important than you may think." I couldn't find the door and reluctantly gave up. I sat down on the edge of the bed. I looked at him but didn't say a word. "Your trying to protect your brother," he said as he smirked at me. I glared at him and wanted to kill him but I knew my brother would come for me. I put my hands in pockets and the tracker was gone. My phone was still in my pocket which had a tracker in it too. "How do you know about my brother and about me?", I said as I glared at him. "You can learn a lot about a person when you invade their minds." He smirked at me which made me even angrier. I got up and angrily ran at him. I jumped at Loki but landed in the empty chair. I heard him chuckling behind me.

I turned toward him and tried to attack him again but I ran into the wall. My face was redden with anger and I wanted to kill Loki even more. I kept trying to attack Loki till I was tired. I sat on the bed as Loki chuckled at me like I was a foolish child. "Why did you kidnap me!?", I yelled in frustration. Loki appeared in the armchair again and said "you can figure it out, can't you?" I glared at him but thought about it. "You know my brother will come save me but what has my brother done to you?" He looked at me and smirked "if your brother comes and so will my foolish brother." I thought about it for awhile and mouthed "Thor," to myself. "That's why I left you, your phone so they can find us easier." I glared at him but didn't say anything. I moved toward the headboard and lean against it. For an hour Loki and I didn't say a thing to each other when I finally said "why do you dislike your brother?" Loki looked at me as he said "because I'm the true king of Asgard." "I saw you on the news in Germany and I don't think you would be a good king," I said softly. He glared at me and said "and you know about ruling people?!"

"No…" "Then how can you talk about ruling people to me?" He got up from his chair and walked toward me. I tried to move but I was to scared and I thought he was going to kill me. "I-I didn't mean to offend you," I said with a shaky voice. He stopped at the foot of the bed and he looked at me. "I've heard that I don't the true meaning of ruling and yet I don't know what it means," he said softly. I saw him change to someone more soft, kind and unsure of himself. "A true ruler doesn't think of himself higher than his people but an equal. He sees himself as brother, father and friend to his people.", I said softly as I looked at him. He looked at me, his blue eyes moved back and forth as he searched for answers in my eyes. "How do you know so much about ruling?" I couldn't help but chuckled and said "disney." He looked at me confused and I forgot he wasn't from here. "It's like movies…" He still looked confused and I just looked at the wall. I looked back at him, and he still looked like he was softened and unsure of himself. I wasn't sure what would happen but I crawled over to him and wrapped my arm around him. He leaned into me and I rubbed his shoulder. I heard a crashing sound and Loki's illusion disappeared. He moved away from me quickly and went into a defensive position. He was back to himself and he looked around the room. Now I saw that we were in an abandoned warehouse.

I saw a door fly off its frame and it came flying toward me. I quickly got up and jumped behind a pile of wood planks. I landed on my back and the wind was knocked out of me. I gasped for air like a fish out of water as I got onto my hands and knees. I crawled around the pile, I saw Loki and his brother fighting and I finally got my breath back. I coughed as I took a breath. I walked out into opening and jumped back when Thor's hammer landed next to me. An arrow flew by me and hit the wooden barrels next to me. I turned toward the direction the arrow came from and saw my brother. "Nice to see you to big brother," I said as I walked over to him. He put his bow on his shoulder and walked toward me. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "I thought I lost you," he said as he stroked my hair. My mouth was crushed against his chest and I couldn't say anything. He let me go a little, I looked at him with my watery eyes and could't figure out what to say to him. I was anger with him for leaving me but I was happy to see him again and to know that he still cared for his little sister. "Little help here," I heard a women's voice say. We both looked toward the voice and I saw the same red headed lady from the images that Clint sent me. The name Natasha ran through my mind as I looked at her. Clint let go of me and helped the others fight Loki who was using his illusions. I felt someone grab me from behind and I felt the coldness of a knife on my throat. "Clint," I said softly. He turned toward me and growled "let go of my sister!"

I heard Loki chuckle behind me in a way that made a shiver go down my spine. I saw how helpless Clint looked. It was the first time I had ever seen him helpless. I couldn't have my brother killed. I didn't care if I died, I only cared about my brother at that moment as I grabbed Loki's hand. I bite down hard on it causing him to drop the knife and I elbowed him in the stomach. I saw a huge green hand grab Loki as I ran over to my brother. I felt something warm running down my chest, I put my hand on my throat and felt blood. I traced the cut with my finger. It was small but not deep enough for me to bleed out. Clint back away, he looked at me and saw the blood on my hand and neck. He took out a bandage and pushed it against the cut. "Hold it there and put pressure on it," he said seriously. I did as told and looked at the rest of the team. Captain America looked at me as did Iron man and I was pretty sure they were shocked to know I was Clint's sister. Natasha stared at me, her glaze was cold and serious. I had a feeling she could easily kill me if she wished me dead. Hulk had a grin on his face, he was proud of himself for catching Loki and I couldn't help but smile and chuckle. "Fury we're at an abandoned warehouse outside of the city," Captain America said as he stare at me. I started taking off the bandage and it was stuck to my skin with dried blood. I ripped off the rest of it and just dropped it on the ground. I looked around when I saw a tall, black man with an eyepatch and trench coat come in. I assumed he was Fury and he walked over to us.

He didn't pay attention to me which made me feel awkward. Clint walked back over to me, he wrapped his arm around me and whispered to me "I'm sorry I put you in harms way." I looked at him, "maybe I should get into harms way more if it means I get to see my brother," I joked. He smiled and chuckled a little as he pulled me closer to him. I smiled as I leaned into him and put my arm around him. I looked over at Natasha and saw a hint of jealousy in her eyes. Fury came over to us, Clint let go of me and said in a serious tone "director." I looked at Fury, he came over to me and said "so your Madison." "Yes and um you know me?", I said shocked. "Yes I do. One reason is once your brother joined S.H.I.E.L.D. you were put under protection and two Coulson never stopped talking about you." I smiled and before I could ask where he was Fury took off. I looked at my brother, his eyes looked like they were full of sorrow and I looked around at the other. They all had the same sad looks even the hulk. I could figure out why or I knew why but didn't want to believe it. "We should get to the helicarrier.", Fury said as he started walking toward the door. Everyone else followed him and I quickly ran after my brother. I walked after him toward two plane looking things. I followed Clint into one and strapped me into a sit which made me feel like a little kid but I was happy I didn't have to look like an idiot trying to strap myself in.

Captain America sat next to me and strapped himself in as my brother did the same. The plane took off and I looked over at Captain America. "I told you that you knew my brother," I said as I smiled at him. He smiled and said "will your brother is a fine man and a great soldier." "I know he is." I looked back to my brother, he was smiling from ear to ear and I whispered to him "you'll always be my hero." He looked over at me and mouthed "and you'll always be mine." I smiled, I had forgot how it felt to have a brother and how it felt to be loved by him. The plane landed on the helicarrier. Clint unstrapped himself as I fumbled with mine. Cap was already out of his chair and he helped me with my straps. I smiled at him thankfully before looking over at my brother. His face was redden with anger and disapproval. I got out of my seat and said "thanks Cap." He smiled at me before my brother grabbed my arm and dragged me away. He was my older brother, I couldn't expect less of him and I knew he'd be protective over me. As he dragged me, I had to jog after him because his stride was longer than mine. He finally let go of my arm as we walked inside the helicarrier. My arm was red where his hand had been, I rubbed it and said sarcastically "you couldn't have held on tighter." He turned toward me and glared at me. "Love you too big brother," I said teasingly. "We have to go to the conference room," Natasha said as she moved past me. I had to run to keep up with them. I walked into the conference room and sat down in a chair next to Clint. The rest of the avengers come in and sat down. Captain America sat next to me and I saw Clint glaring at him. Everyone else came in and they were all still in their uniforms. I looked around and didn't see Bruce. Fury came in and said "will as you can tell the person we rescued is agent Barton's sister." They all looked at me, I wanted to hide and started slowly sliding down my chair. "She was put under protection on agent Barton's request and she was to be unknown to anyone." Everyone's attention returned to director Fury and I straighten up in my chair. After he said that he left and everyone started talking to each other. I wondered where he went but I was pretty sure he had better things to do than introduce me to the avengers. I realized that everyone was looking at me again. I awkwardly waved hello and wanted to disappear. Bruce Banner came into the room and this time he wasn't hulked out. Which was a good thing I believe other wise he'd have his head through the ceiling or maybe not. He sat down and said "why were we called in here?" "Director Fury just wanted to say that she's Clint's sister," Cap said as he gestured to me. "Your really his sister?", Bruce said as he looked at me. "Well I'm his twin sister," I said as I swayed back and forth in my chair. "Cool!", I heard Cap exclaim.

"What's your name?", Bruce asked curiously. "Madison but you can call me Maddie if you like," I said as I looked at Thor who was staring at me. Fury came back in and said "Natasha will you show Madison to a room." Natasha nodded and she got up. I got up and followed her as the rest of the avengers went their separate ways. She lead me to a room, she opened the door and the room looked more like a prison cell. The room was fully grey with a full sized bed, a desk and a small wardrobe. The room was connected to a bathroom which I was happy about. I turned to talk to Natasha but she was gone. I sat on the bed and blankly stared at the wall. I felt alone and unwanted by Natasha. I hated the feeling but what was I suppose to do. Being connected to my brother's mind made me knew that he cared for Natasha and I was pretty sure she felt the same way about my brother. I sighed as I laid down and stared at the ceiling. I fell asleep and wake up when someone knocked on my door. I got up and answered it. My brother standing there in his pjs and he looked sad and nervous. "What do you need Clint?", I said through a yawn. "I couldn't go to sleep knowing that no one told you about Coulson…", his voice trailed off as he said Coulson. My eyes shot open, I looked at him and my voice was shaky as I said "what happened to him?" Clint looked at as if he was afraid to tell me. "Clint!", I partly said and yelled. "Shhh," he said as he walked into my room and closed the door. "Sit down please." I sat down as he took a deep breath. "Coulson is dead," he said as he let out the air he had inhaled. "No, no, no, that's not true Clint, your lying to me!" My eyes watered as I processed what my brother had told. Tears streamed down my cheek as I realized it was true, my brother would never lie to me.

I had a mixture of anger and sadness coursing through my body. It was never a good mixture. I knew I was going to take out my anger on the wrong person as my fist pounded on Clint's chest. "You killed him! God dammit! I hate you!", I screamed as Clint wrapped his arms around me. I kept crying as I sunk to my knees and Clint went to his knees with me still in his arm. "I hate you!", I screamed into his chest. Clint stroked my hair as I tried to push him away but he was too strong for me. "You killed him dammit!" I tried to hit him but he caught my wrist. "He was the only person who loved me!", I screamed at Clint. My voice was shaky and I could hear it cracking as I screamed. "I fucking hate you Clint!" I hadn't realized that the rest of the avengers were at the door including director Fury. I knew Clint would never hurt me no matter what I screamed at him or what I tried to do to him. I kept screaming at him and trying to fight him till exhaustion took over. I fell asleep in Clint's arms and woke up still in Clint's arms. I pushed myself up and looked at him. Clint's eyes opened as he felt the bed shift. "Are you okay now?", he said as he looked at me concerned. "As fine as someone who lost a person they loved," I said as I looked at him. He got up off the bed and walked over to the door. Before he left I said "I'm sorry Clint, I know it's not your fault." He smiled a little and said "it's fine Maddie just get ready for the day."

I smiled at him and walked into the bathroom. I took a hot shower and tried not to think about uncle Phil. I walked back into my room and realized I didn't have any clothes. _Do I have to wear the same clothes from yesterday? _I thought as I walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. There was clothes in it and I picked out a random t-shirt and jeans. I got dressed and put on my combat boots before walking out into the hall. I started walking down the hall trying to find a place to eat. "Doesn't this place have signs," I said to myself as I kept walking. I found the lab and saw Tony and Bruce inside working on something. I kept walking and found the gym where Steve was training. I was walking out when he came running after me. "Are you okay?", he asked kindly. "Yeah I'm fine," I lied as I kept walking. "Where you going?" "Trying to find a place to eat in here." "There's a cafeteria down the hall, I'll take you there." "It's fine but thanks," I said as I smiled at him. "I insist." He smiled down at me and I didn't argue with him more. We walked into the cafeteria, it was filled with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and some of the female agents glared at me in jealousy. He took me over to the line. My stomach growled loudly as we waited. I heard Steve chuckling to himself and I smiled a little. The line moved slowly but we got to the front of the line eventually. "What do you want?", Steve asked kindly. "Um fruit loops," I said as happily as I could. "If you eat that kind of thing here," I said quietly. "A bowl of fruit loops and pancakes with bacon and scrambled eggs," Steve said to the lady behind the counter.

I lady got the food as quickly as she could. She placed a plastic bowl full of fruit loops, a small milk carton that reminded me of school and Steve's pancakes and bacon on the counter. Steve paid for the food, I grabbed my bowl and milk carton then followed Steve over to an empty table. I had to run just to keep up with him and tried not to spill my fruit loops everywhere. I sat down and happily poured my milk into the bowl of fruit loops. I looked over at Steve, he was quickly eating his pancakes and I was guessing it was a habit he got from the military. "I'll pay you back for buying my breakfast," I said as I took a spoon full of cereal. "No need to, its my treat.", he replied. I wanted to say more but decided against it. I happily ate the rest of my cereal as Steve sat there looking outside. I finished my food and got up. I lean over the tabled and grabbed Steve's plate. I walked over to the trash can and threw away our empty dishes. I walked back over to the table, Steve was still looking out the window and it looked like he was studying the sky. I sat down as I looked at him and said "Steve?" He looked like he was in his own world now. I waved my hand in front of his face and he didn't seem to notice. I thought about leaving but I decided against it. I looked at him for a while before waving my hand in front of his face again and saying "earth to Steve." He snapped out of his daze and looked at me as he said "huh?" "Are you okay?", I asked concerned. He looked sad and his eyes were filled with pain, the same pain I felt when I learned that uncle Phil was dead. He lied "yeah." "Umm I'm going back to the gym.", he said quickly. He got up and started walking for the door. "Will I'm going to trying and figure out this place," I said loudly as I got up. I followed him to the door and as he walked toward the gym. I joked "if you don't see me around I'm probably lost or locked in a room fearing my death." He turned toward me and walked backwards as he chuckled "hopefully that doesn't happen."

I smiled as I turned away from him and walked down the hall. I kept walking till I came to what I assumed was the prison. I wanted to go in but saw that it had a keypad. I sighed as I started walking down the hall again. I found some rooms that had keypads and wondered what was behind the doors. I started walking down the hall again and found the firing range. I looked in from the bullet proof window and saw Natasha and my brother practicing. I wanted to go in but decided not to, my brother looked happy with Natasha and I didn't want to ruin it. I started walking again and eventually found the way back to my room. I was about to walk in when I heard Bruce's voice behind me say "there you are, I've been looking for you." I turned toward him and said "did you try the cafeteria?" "No I was about to." I heard the rudeness in my voice and said "sorry I don't mean to be rude. What do you need me for?" "It's fine," he said as he leaned against the wall, "I need to put you in it S.H.I.E.L.D.'s program so the helicarrier's security system doesn't try to kill you." "Oh okay," I said softly. He didn't say anything as he started walking down the hall. I followed him and said "so what do you need from me?" "Blood, handprint and that's about it.", he said without looking at me. I started jogging as his pace quickened. _Does everyone around here walk fast. _We got to the lab and I was looking at the ceiling trying to ignore the fact that I was out of breath. _God I__'__m out of shape. I need to go to the gym more._ I hadn't noticed that Bruce had stopped and I ran into his back. I yelped as my chest hit his back. I didn't expect his back to be hard like a rock. I rubbed my chin as he turned toward me and said "you okay?" "Yeah fine.", I said trying not to bruise my ego more. He walked inside and held the door open for me. I walked in as I rubbed my arm uncomfortably. "Can you sit in that chair, please," Bruce said as he gestured to a chair you'd find at the doctor's office. I walked over to the chair and quietly sat down. Bruce was busy gathering somethings together. I looked around the lab and saw some computers. I looked at the computer screens and saw that Tony was doing some research before he left.

I tried to read it but the text was too small for me to see. Bruce walked over to me and set down what he had gathered. I gulped as I looked at the needle. I wasn't very fond of needles and they scared the living crap out of me. Bruce saw my expression and said "don't like needles?" "They're horrifying.", I said as I looked at the needle. He chuckled to himself before saying "yes they are." "You knew Coulson?", he said as he connected the needle to a vial. "Yeah, he saved him from killing myself a couple years back.", I said as I looked down at my shoes. "What happened?" "I got into drugs and I didn't pay someone for their drugs…they came after me and tried to kill but ended up dead themselves… It's not a part of my life I like talking about," I said as I cleared my throat. "Coulson was a good man," he said trying to cheer me up. "He was and he was the closet thing I had to a father," I said as I tried to keep my voice from shaking. Bruce didn't say anything as he took out the needle from my arm. "Wow," I said as he put a cotton ball and bandaid on my arm. He chuckled as he said "wasn't that bad, right?" "Yeah," I said as I smiled at him. He smiled before he grabbed a box that had some strange blue gel in it. He set it in front of me as he said "put your hand in it." I hovered my hand over the box as I hesitated. "It won't hurt you," Bruce said, trying to insure me that it was safe. I may not have knew him that will but I trusted him. I put my hand into the strange gel and Bruce said "keep it still for two minutes." I kept my hand still as he said "who's older you or Clint?" "We're twins but Clint's older by two minutes," I replied as I looked at him, "he never let me forget it either." He chuckled and said "he's just like any other brother then?" "Yeah he is." I smiled as I remembered him taking caring of me when I was little.

"You can take you hand out now," Bruce said as he turned toward the computer screen. I took out my hand. I expected some gel to be on my hand but my hand was clean. "Wow your hand print is almost identical to Clint's!", Bruce exclaimed as he studied the screen. "If Clint didn't have a scar on his hand it would be exactly the same." I got up and looked at the screen. "Most twins have completely different handprints," he said as he brought up my brothers handprint next to mine. I looked over his shoulder and saw that our handprints were the same expect for Clint's scar. I frowned at the memory of how he got the scar ran through my mind. He was learning how to use a bow and he had missed the target. His mentor got mad at him and made him stand by the target. He shot an arrow at him and the arrow had gone through his hand. Clint screamed in agony as the mentor yelled angrily "never miss again!" Bruce closed the window as he said "you can leave now if you like." "Can I stay? I'd rather stay here than go to my room and stare at the ceiling." "Sure," he replied as he got up and started doing something else. I found a lab stool that was out of the way and watched Bruce work. There was a flask near me full of a clear liquid, I looked at it and wondered what it was. "Can you give me that?", Bruce asked as he pointed at the flask. I picked it up and gave it to him. He put it on a burner and started doing something with it. I didn't know if my talking would bother him but I asked "do you remember what you do when you turn into the hulk?" "No," he said without taking his eyes off his work. I looked at the lab table before saying "sorry was just curious." "It's fine, I just don't like talking about the other guy." I shifted uncomfortably in my chair but ended up getting up and walking over to Bruce. "What are you doing?", I asked at I looked over his shoulder. "Play around with chemical reactions." I took a step back and I heard him chuckle a little. I looked at him for a while before saying "aren't you suppose to be wearing a lab coat and safety goggles?" "I use to but now I know that the hulk will heal me if something happens," he replied as he turned off the burner.

He turned toward me and said "you hungry?" "Um I ate breakfast already.." "It's lunch now," he said as he leaned against the table. I looked at the wall clock above his head and it was 12:30. I heard my stomach growl and I heard Bruce chuckle which made me chuckle too. "Sure why not," I chuckled. He smiled and started walking out of the lab. I followed him, this time he walked slowly and I was happy that I didn't have to run after him. We slowly walked to the cafeteria. He opened the door and held it open for me. I smiled at him as I walked in. The cafeteria wasn't as full as it was this morning. We walked over to the line, I looked around and saw the rest of the team sitting at a table in the corner. "Do you usually eat in here?", I asked Bruce. "Yeah if there's not too many people in here other wise I eat in the lab.", he replied as he turned his attention to me. "Oh okay." He looked around the room and said "it seems okay today so I'll probably eat in here." I smiled at him as the line started moving. "What do you want to eat?", he asked kindly. "Um," I said as I looked at the menu, "a ham sandwich with cheddar cheese sounds good." He smiled and said "it does sound good maybe I'll have one too." I smiled at him as the line moved forward again. "You do look a lot like you brother but your a woman and you have grey eyes instead of blue eyes," Bruce said as he looked at me. "Yeah most people see that we look the same once they know we're twins," I said annoyed. "No, I seen the simulates before Fury told us," he said sweetly. I just smiled at him as we walked up to the counter. "Two ham sandwiches with cheddar cheese, lays chips and two cokes.", Bruce said to the lady behind the counter.

The lady started getting what we order as Bruce took out his wallet. The lady came back and gave us the food as Bruce gave her the money. He paid in exact change and put his wallet back in his back pants pocket. I grabbed my ham sandwich that was wrapped in a clear plastic wrap. I grabbed my chips and coke as well. I followed Bruce to the table where the others were sitting. I sat down and looked around the table. I saw that Tony was missing and wondered what he was up to or if he left because of me. I unwrapped my sandwich when I saw Thor trying to figure out how to eat a peach. I took a bite of my sandwich as he bite down on the peach. He yelled in agony as he teeth hit the peach's seed. I looked around the table and everyone looked like it was an ordinary event. I smiled and ended up laughing as I watched Thor try and kill the peach. Everyone else looked at me like I was insane. "What is she laughing about?", Thor said confused. I tried to stop laughing but just laughed even more. "I think she's laughing about you," Clint said. I finally stop laughing and said to Thor as I wiped away tears "you don't bite down on the whole peach, there's a seed in the middle." He looked at me confused and held out the half crushed peach. I took it from him and used my pocket knife to cut the peach in half. I took out the seed and gave it back to him. "Now eat it," I said as I put my knife back into my front pocket. He hesitated but I gave him an encouraging look. He bite down on it, he looked satisfied with the fruit and basically inhaled the rest. I started eating again and I was so hungry that I ate it all in a couple of minutes. I looked at the other and they looked at me shocked. "Wow you eat fast," Steve said. I didn't know what to say and I was too embarrassed so I looked down at the table.

I sipped on my soda as I waited for Bruce to finish eating. When he finished we walked back to the lab. Half way back we ran into Tony who quickly avoided talking to us. I rolled my eyes in annoyance as we walked up to the lab's door. Bruce opened it and held it open for me. "Thanks," I said as I smiled at him. I walked over to the where the experiment was and there was fog or smoke coming out of it. "Um Bruce!", I yelled. He quickly came over and looked at the flask. I let out a small scream as the glass exploded. Bruce put his arm around me and shield me from the glass. I felt something cold on my shirt and looked down. There was a wet spot on the chest part of my shirt. "Are you okay?", Bruce asked as he looked at me. "Um what was in there?", I asked as I pulled my shirt off from my chest. "Saline water." He took his arm off of me and shook off the glass from his shirt. I looked at him confused, I felt stupid at that point and I thought _at least I should know this some school or the science channel. _ "It's salt water," he said as he looked down at my shirt. I sighed in relief and looked at him. He was still staring at my shirt. "Bruce?", I said as I waved my hand in front of his face. "Huh?", he said as he looked at me. He looked like he snapped out of a daze. "Umm you should change your shirt," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I looked down at my shirt, the light fabric had become sheer and you could see through it. I looked back at Bruce and his face was redden with embarrassment.

"I'll be back then," I said as I started walking towards the door. "No, its okay. I'll give you one of my shirt since it was my lab equipment that exploded.", he said sweetly. "No it's fine. I can just get a shirt.", I said as I tried to cover the wet spot. "I insist.", he said sweetly as he tried not to look down at my shirt. I didn't want to argue with him more in fear that he'd get anger and become hulk. I just nodded and he started walking toward the back of the lab. I followed him to the back. There was two door and he opened the second one. There was a small bedroom and yet it was bigger than the room I had. I looked around and saw that it was connected to a bathroom. "Do you sleep in here?", I asked curiously as I walked into the room. "Sometime when I work late in the lab," he said as he walked to the wardrobe. He took out a blue button up shirt, he walked back to me and said "here its probably too big for you but it should still fit." "Okay," I said softly. He walked out and closed the door behind him. I took off my tank top and put on the shirt Bruce gave me. I buttoned it up and looked at it. It was too big for me as he said but I was comfortable. I rolled the selves back and insured that they wouldn't come undone. I went back into the lab and walked back to where the glass exploded. Bruce was cleaning up the mess. "Did you find out why it exploded?", I asked as I watched him sweep up the glass. "Yes there was a piece of dry ice in it. I think Tony put it in there and it exploded because of thermal shock." He swipe the glass into the dust pan and dumped it into the trash can.

He stared at me with a mixture of shock and awe. "What?", I said confused. "I just haven't seen a woman in my shirt in awhile…", he trailed off as he face reddened in embarrassment again. I smiled shyly as I felt my face reddened too. "You make me feel calm for once in my life," he said softly. I could hear the embarrassment in his voice. "I have that effect on people," I said sweetly as I looked at him. _Is he going to kiss me or what? _I was freaking out in my mind but my body language was calm and steady. I saw him walk forward a little and I saw that he needed a couple more steps to be close enough to kiss me. He took another step forward then took a quick step as I looked at him. He put his hand on the back of my neck and leaned down a little when we heard the lab door open. He quickly looked toward the door. looked past him and saw Tony. He had a smirk on his face and said "and what is going on in here?" He said it in a way that annoyed and angered me. I was so angry that I would do anything to wipe that stupid smirk off Tony's face. "I'll see you later, Bruce.", I said as I walked past Tony. I'd rather not bring out the hulk by punching or possibly killing Tony. I walked out the door and as it closed I heard Tony say "putting the movies on Clint's sister, you know he'd probably try to kill you." I quickly walked down the hall back to my room.

I ran into my brother half way back to my room. "Hey who's shirt it that?", he asked quickly and angrily. He turned around and started walking with me. "Um it's Dr. Banner's.", I said softly as I grabbed the door knob. "What!?", he yelled. "He didn't do anything Clint. A flask full of salt water exploded on my shirt and that's it." I walked into my room and sat on the bed as Clint sat on the desk. "You sure?", he asked as he pushed my door shut. I looked at him annoyed and said "have I've ever lied to you." He looked at me like oh let see and started thinking about when I've lied you him. "Oh shut up Clint," I said annoyed as I glared at him. "Or what you going to hit me again?" he said like an annoying brother. I grabbed my pillow and thew it at him. Before he could catch it, it hit him in the face and I started laughing. He thew it back at me and it hit me on the chest. I glared at him when I heard crashing sounds coming toward us. Clint and I looked at each other before we both got up and looked outside. There was a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents running. "What's going on?!", Clint yelled. "The hulk!", one screamed back. I walked out into the hallway, "Maddie get back in here!", Clint yelled at me. I was full of fear and I mean who wouldn't be when a huge green raging beast was running toward you. I could hear him crashing through the hallway and the loud cracking sound as his feet hit the floor. The last agent ran past me and I saw the hulk running toward me. I doubt that I could stop him but I raised my hands up and calmly said "whoa there big guy." The hulk stopped but looked like he was about the smash me. _Oh great I__'__m going to die, _I thought as he picked me up and grinned. I looked over my shoulder and saw Clint take out his handgun. "No, Clint! You'll only make him mad.", I said calmly.

He lowered his handgun and I turned back toward hulk again. "Banner calm down, you have to calm down," I said sweetly. I looked into his eyes and once his eyes looked into mine. I saw his eyes soften and he started turning back into Bruce. Hulk put me down before he was fully back to Bruce. Bruce was on the floor curled up into a ball and I saw Tony trying to hide behind the corner. I walked around Bruce and angrily walked over to Tony. I grabbed his shirt and growled "what the hell did you do to Bruce?" "I was having a little fun," he replied with the same smirk he had in the lab. I pulled my fist back and punch him in the nose. Hard enough to make his nose bleed but not enough to break it. I pulled my fist back and hit him a few more times. His smirk was gone and he had a cut on his lip. I kept punching him when I felt warm, clammy fingers wrap around my wrist. I turned my head toward the person that had their hand on my wrist. Bruce was standing there holding his oversized pants up. "Can you help me back to my room?", he said weakly. I was pretty sure I was glaring at him, his eyes begged me as he mouthed "please." "Okay," I said softly. He turned his back to me and leaned against the wall. I let go of Tony's shirt but put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him down as I thrusted my knee up. I kneed him in the groin and smiled in satisfaction. He put his hand on his groin as he slide down the wall and groaned in pain.

I turned back toward Bruce and he looked weaker than before. I put my arm around his waist to support him and at the same time trying to keep his pants up. He put his arm around my neck and we started slowly walking toward his room. We walked pasted a couple of doors before he said weakly "here's my room." I took him inside and let him sit down on the bed. I opened his wardrobe and grabbed a random t-shirt and sweatpants. "Are you always weak after you change?", I asked as I gave him the clothes. "I usually black out when I change and wake up when I'm back…I-I'm trying to stay awake," he said weakly. I put the shirt on him and joked trying to cheer him up "who knew I'd be taking care of thee Dr. Banner." He smiled weakly and I saw his eyes starting to close. "Are you strong enough to put on your pants yourself?", I asked as I looked at him. He didn't reply and I saw that he was asleep. _God no please I don__'__t want to change his pants. _I sighed as I quickly slide his pants off and saw that he had no boxers on. I didn't want to get one so I just put on his sweatpants. I put his leg on the bed and straighten him out. I looked for an extra blanket and found one hidden under a couple boxes in his wardrobe. It looked like one that Bruce owned himself. It was a red plaid blanket that looked old and worn. I covered him with it. He rolled on his side and buried his face in his pillow. I quietly walked out of his room and softly closed the door behind me.

I walked down the hall and looked at the damaged hallway. I saw Tony on the floor in a ball as I walked over to my door. My brother was talking to Natasha, she turned toward me and said "how'd you calm him down?" "I just told him to calm down, he looked at me then he changed back to Dr. Banner." "Where is he now?" "He's asleep in his room." She nodded before looking away from me and started talking to my brother again. I walked into my room and laid down on the bed. I fell asleep and wake up when I heard my door open. It was dark and my eyes had to adjust. I looked around and saw a black duffle bag on my desk. I got up and turned on the lamp on the desk. I opened the bag and saw that it had clothes from home, my phone charger and other personal stuff. I started putting them away when I heard a beeping noise. I looked around for the noise. I found my phone in my jacket and it was beeping because it was low on battery. I put my phone on it charger and looked at the last message I got from uncle Phil. I felt tears running down my cheek. I grabbed my pillow and cried into it. My sadness turned into anger. I got up and walked out of my room. I started angrily walking toward the prison. I got there and looked at the keypad. I wasn't sure if it was me tapping into my brother's mind or him sending me the pin to the room. I put it in and it clicked as it unlocked. I walked in and found Loki awake in his cell. I glared at him, all I could see was red and all I wanted was him dead. He smirked at me and I wanted to stab a knife into his eye socket. "You wanted me to trust you so you could betray me and kill me. The plan all along was to gain my trust and kill me then kill the rest.", I growled at him. "Smart girl," he said as he smirked even more. "You killed the one person who was like a father to me and he was a greater man than you'll ever be." I saw his smirk fade and I grinned in satisfaction. "Being connected to my brother's mind makes me feel everything you did to him when he was under your control. How you picked him apart and how you filled him with rage." He smirked again and looked pleased with himself.

"Yet I can see everything that he got from you, the abandonment, the sadness, the betrayal and the rage you feel burning in your heart. How you use to cry yourself to sleep when your brother over shinned you," I said in a sinister tone. His eyes were full of pain now. I smiled when the pin to the cell ran through my mind. I was about to put the pin in when I heard uncle Phil's voice behind me. "You shouldn't do that, you know it's part of his plan." I turned toward the voice and there was uncle Phil standing there. Before I knew it I was slowly walking toward him and hugging him. "Are you real?", I asked against his chest. "Of course I am Maddie," he said as he stroked my hair. I wrapped my arms around him tighter, fearing that I would wake up and find this all a dream. "Please be real," I said softly. "We should get out of here before you get in trouble," he said as he started leaded me to the door. He opened it and we walked out. The hall was dark but I could see the happy expression on his face. I felt tears rolling down my cheek again. He raised his hand up my cheek and wiped away the tears. I looked at him and could see the water building up in his soothing blue eyes. I heard foot steps coming toward us. I looked at uncle Phil and he said "don't worry." I saw director Fury running toward us. "Agent Coulson what did I tell you about visiting her?", he said as he slowed next to us. "I couldn't leave her broken hearted sir," he replied as he looked serious again.

"Since she knows you're alive you might as will tell the rest of the team," Fury said before walking away. I leaned into uncle Phil as we started walking down the hall to my room. He opened the door and we both walked in. "You should get some rest," he said as he caressed my cheek like a father. I laid down on the bed, I grabbed my blanket and covered myself. He was about to walk out when I said "stay with me till I fall asleep, please." I knew I sounded like a child but I didn't want him to leave yet. He walked back over to me and sat on the bed next to me. I crawled the other way and rested my head on his lap. He stroked my hair as I felt my eyes close. I wake up in the morning, uncle Phil was gone and I found a pillow under my head now. I got up and sleepily walked over to the bathroom. I took a showered and walked back into my room with a towel wrapped around me. I grabbed a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. I got dressed and brushed out my hair. I walked out into the hall and looked around. It was still destroyed but now there was people working on trying to fix it. I walked to the cafeteria and grabbed myself something to eat. I was quietly eating when Clint ran in and grabbed my arm. He pulled me out of my seat and dragged me down the hall to the conference room. I saw the rest of the team and uncle Phil. I smiled as I ran over to him and hugged him again. This time I almost knocked him over but he caught his footing and hugged me back. "Good morning Maddie," he said as he stroked my hair. I didn't want to let go of him but when I heard someone clear their throat, I let go of him and turned around.

I saw Fury standing there and he looked around the room making sure everyone was there. "As you all can see agent Couslon is alive, we had to tell you because last night he visited Madison when she was breaking into the prison," he said as if he was scolding me at the same time. I wished I could disappear from site as the rest of the team looked at me. "Seeing that she can calm down the hulk and maybe she has some of her brother's qualities. She could be an asset to us," Fury continued. "She'll be tested today at noon to see if she can be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent or part of the avengers." With that said Fury left the room and the rest of the team went their separate ways. Uncle Phil followed Fury, Tony and Bruce went to the lab, Thor and Steve went to the cafeteria and Natasha and Clint went to the firing range. I sighed and decide to go to the lab. As I walked in Tony left and Bruce kept working on what ever he was doing on the computer. "What are you doing?", I said as I looked at him. He jumped a little and closed the window he was on which made me suspicious. I he turned toward me and lied "nothing important." "So do you know how I'll be tested?", I asked. "Will intelligence, marksmanship, fitness and endurance," he said as he moved past me. "Will I'm going to fail miserable." "If you do will in only one thing, you'll be an agent but if your above average you'll be put into the avenger and trained in the rest," he said insuring me that I'll be fine. "Will I'm a good marksman." I smiled as I remembered Clint teaching me to use a bow and arrow.

"You'll be fine then…." I looked at him as he trailed off. He looked at me and said "I'm sorry for yesterday." "Um for what exactly?", I said confused. "For you having to see me as the hulk and for trying to kiss you…" I saw his face redden, he turned away from me and started working on something again. "Maybe I wanted you kiss me," I said shyly. He turned toward me and stuttered "r-really?" "Yeah," I said as I looked at the ground. I tried to hide the redness in my face. "Y-y-your not afraid of the other guy?" "No," I said as I looked up at him. "Are you sure?" I chuckled a little before saying "he isn't that bad plus as Fury said I can calm him down." "By the way how did you do that?", he asked curiously. "As I told you I have to ability to calm people down but I can do more than that." He looked at me confused, I put my hand on his shoulder and made him feel depressed then happy. I took my hand off of him and let him feel his own emotions. "You can control emotions?", he said shocked. "Yeah," I said uncomfortable. "Sorry I'm just shocked and amazed.", he said. Bruce looked like a little kid at christmas and it made me laugh. "Please tell me you won't study me.", I joked. He moved closer to me and said "maybe I will study you." In a cheesy attempt to flirt with me. I felt my heart beat quicken as he stepped closer to me. He was close enough to me that I could feel his warm breath on my skin. I could smell the minty toothpaste he used. He leaned down and his lips were inches from mine. I could feel his warm breath brush against my lips. I felt my legs go weak and they felt like jelly. I would have fell if Bruce's arm wasn't wrapped around me. I felt his lips against mine, his lips were soft. He kissed me tenderly and I felt like he was scared he was going to break me. "It took you long enough, Banner.", Tony said behind us. We both looked toward him, he had a black eye and busted lip. I smiled at the thought of knowing I did it to him. He smiled a little and said to me "you have a mean swing there."

I didn't say anything when I heard the door open. I looked toward the door and saw Clint walking toward us. I saw the anger in his eyes and knew he'd try to kill Bruce. I grabbed his arm and tried to stop him but he was too strong for me. He dragged me and I hopelessly tried to stop him. "Oooh you're going to die.", Tony said like a child. "Clint stop," I said as I tried to push him back. "Clint I promised I would never do this to you but you gave me no choice," I said sadly. I closed my eyes and put my hand on his shoulder. I drained his energy which caused him fall limp on the floor. My eyes shined bright silver as his energy coursed through my veins. "I'm sorry, Clint," I cried. I remembered the last time I had done it to him, we were only ten and that time I had almost killed him. He was in the hospital for two months and I cried everyday he was there. "Is he dead?", Tony asked scared. "No he's just unconscious," I said sadly. "How'd you do that?", Bruce said. "I'm not sure, I've been able to do it since I was a child but never knew how I did it." "What the hell happened in here?", I heard Natasha say. "Madison drained his energy," Tony said as he pointed at me. "Thanks a lot," I growled at him. Natasha angrily walked toward me and I saw pure rage in her eyes. I started backing away from her and kept backing away till I hit a dead end. "Please Natasha I don't want to hurt anyone," I said as she got closer to me. She laughed and said in an intimidating voice "a small thing like you hurting people." She quickly grabbed my arm and I felt the energy I took from Clint rushing out of my body. I saw a bright flash of light then Natasha flew across the room. I knew my eyes were shining bright silver and I felt so weak and light headed. I collapsed to the floor and remember seeing Bruce running toward me before everything went black.

I woke up in the hospital wing on the helicarrier. My throat felt dry, my body felt weak and I had a horrible headache. "Where am I?", I croaked as my eyes adjusted to the bright lights. _Am I dead?,_ I thought do to the bright lights."Your in the hospital," Clint said. _Oh thank god I__'__m not dead! _"What happened?", I asked as I rubbed my head. "You don't remember?", Clint said concerned. "No," I said as I looked at him. "You drained my energy like you promised you never would," he said angry. "I'm sorry, Clint." He stroked my hair and said "it's fine. I don't care anymore I'm just happy your alive…" I saw tears swell up in his eyes and blinked them away before saying "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." I smiled weakly before saying "how's Natasha?" "She's fine, little angry but won't try killing you again." I heard the door open and saw Bruce. His usually warm brown eyes looked sad at first but once he saw me wake his eyes brightened up with happiness. "You're okay!", he exclaimed. I chuckled a little which made me cough. Clint looked at me concerned and his eyes looked sad again. "Are you okay?", Clint asked sadly. "My throat is dry, that all.", I croaked. "I'll go get you some water then," Clint said as he quickly got out of his chair. "Don't you try to do anything with my sister or I'll kill you," Clint warned as he walked out the door. I looked at Bruce, who was now sitting in the chair and smiling at me. "I'm so happy your alive," he said. "Did I die of something?", I joked. Bruce's expression changed from happy and relived to serious and sorrowful.

"I did die didn't I?", I said softly. I couldn't look at Bruce's sad face anymore so I looked out the window that looked out to the hall and watched the people walk back and forth. "Yeah, you were medically dead for five minutes…", he trailed off at he looked up at the ceiling. "The doctor went in to cover you with a sheet but you grabbed his arm and did the same thing you did to your brother." He looked back down at me and said "you actually did it to four others and one was me." "I'm sorry," I said softly. _Great,_ I thought as I looked at the ceiling annoyed. "It's not your fault…" He looked away as he started thinking about something. "I think I figured out how you do it and why you died." I looked at him serious and said "really?" "Yeah." "Will how do I do it?" "When you make contact with someone you drain their energy but you consciously do. Which means you sort of know how to control it.", he said calmly yet thoughtfully. "Oh but I'm truly sorry, Bruce.", I said sadly. "It's not your fault, Madison.", he said trying to insure me that it was okay. I knew it wasn't but I couldn't help but blame myself. "If you didn't do it, you'd still be dead because after you took my energy you came back to life." "How do you know," I asked curiously. "Clint told me," he replied as he looked at me. I couldn't hold his glazes do to the guilt I felt for what I did so I looked pasted him at the window. "You were in unstable conditions for the first three days till you grabbed the doctor again," he said as he looked down at my wrist. "You became stable and they put your arms restrains in you."

I hand't noticed the restrains till he told me and I tried to pull my arms up but they wouldn't move. I frowned a little and said "will I guess they found someone more dangerous than you." "I don't think you dangerous," he said as he got up. He started undoing the leather restrains on my arm. "But I'd say you're pretty badass," someone said behind Bruce. I looked pasted Bruce's side and saw Tony leaned against the wall. "Thanks, I think." I wasn't sure if it was a compliment or he was making fun of me. "Anyone who can scare the hell out of Natasha is badass in my book," he said as he smiled. Clint came back with a plastic cup with a bendy straw. "Here," he said as he gave me the cup. With both my arms freed, I took the cup from him and quickly drank the water. "God I feel like I could drink a gallon of water but still be thirsty," I said before giving the empty cup back to Clint. "I guess I'll get more water," he said. "Or just a whole five gallon bottle," he mumbled as he walked out the door. My throat wasn't as dry as before which I was glad about. "So why did she die, Dr. Banner?", Tony asked. Bruce groaned in annoyance before saying "I believed she over exerted herself." I looked at him confused then looked at Tony. He looked as confused as I did. Bruce rubbed his temples as he said "she didn't only use the energy she took from Clint but also used her own energy which is why she collapsed. She died when I was carrying her over to the hospital because she used the last amount of energy when she electrocuted me." I looked at him shocked and basically yelled "I electrocuted you?" "Yeah, I think it was your body's defense after being threatened.", he said. I looked at Tony, and he was eating a mixture of strawberries and blueberries.

I looked back at Bruce and said "how long have I been here?" "Two weeks," Bruce replied as he took a strawberry from Tony. "Why'd I wake up just now?", I asked curiously and confused. "Will last night agent Coulson came in here and wondered if it would wake you up if you had more energy. So he took your hand and you took his energy. He was found unconscious this morning and the doctors wanted to put you into isolation so it wouldn't happen again. But agent Coulson said that he did it himself when he woke up and threaten to kill them if they put you in an isolation room.", Bruce said slowly. I frowned as I rolled on my stomach to hide my crying. "On the up side you're part of the avengers without having to take the tests," Tony said trying to cheer me up. I cleared my throat before saying "really?" "Of course," he replied. I heard the door open, I rolled onto my back and saw the doctor. He hair looked unkept and he looked tired like he hadn't slept in days. "I see your wake," he said cheerfully. I nodded slowly, he walked over to the medical equipment and said "I'm just here to check on your vitals but do you need anything else?" "I have a terrible headache," I said. "I'll get you some pain killers then," he said as he quickly walked toward the door. As he walked out, my brother walked in and gave me a large cup of water. "Thanks," I said as I took it from him. He smiled at me and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Well I'm leaving now," Tony said as he walked out the door.

Clint wouldn't look at me and it made me feel like I had done something wrong. Bruce got up and said "I'm going to take a nap, I've been up since three this morning…", he trailed off as Clint glared at him. "Umm worrying," he said almost inaudible as he quickly walked out of the room. The doctor came back and gave me two pain killers. I took it from him and took a huge gulp of water as I swallowed the pills. "She should fall asleep in a while," the doctor said to Clint. "Okay," he replied as he sat back into the chair. I didn't expect it to work so fast or maybe it was because I was already weak but I fell asleep five minutes after taking the medicine. I woke up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare of what had happened. I was covered in sweat and my eyes were widened in fear. I looked around the dim lit room and saw a nurse looking at the medical equipment. She was writing something down on a clipboard. I saw light come in from the hallway when the door opened. The nurse and I both looked toward the door. I saw the silhouette of my brother. "See your back to watch over her," the nurse said. "Yeah," he replied as he sat down in the chair. He didn't notice that I was awake till the nurse left and the hall light shined against my eyes. "Hey," he said softly as he leaned toward me. I smiled at him and said softly and sweetly "hey big bro." I could see him better in the dim lit room and he looked completely exhausted.

His eyes were red from lack of sleep, he had big dark circles under his eyes and he didn't move as quickly as he usually did. Now I understood why he didn't look at me earlier, he wanted to hide the fact that he was tired. So that I wouldn't worry about him. I wanted to be a good little sister so I moved over and made enough room for Clint to lay by me. "Come here," I said as I patted the bed. "No it's fine, Maddie.", he said with a weak smile. "Fine," I said as I grabbed one of the extra pillows I had. I laid it on the bed in front of me and said "at least lay your head down." He scooted his chair closer making a screeching sound as the chair scratched the tile floor. He laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. I ran my hand through his hair and tired the soothe him to sleep. His hair felt greasy and dirty, and it made me wonder how long he had stayed with me. As I ran my hand through his hair, I could feel the terror he felt knowing that I may never wake up and the mixture of guilt, fear and sorrow he felt when he watched over me night after night. "It's all okay now, Clint. Sleep," I said soothingly. He replied with a loud snore. I smiled before falling asleep myself. I woke up the next morning to Clint missing and an empty room. _Might as will go back to sleep, _I thought as I turned onto my side. Before I could close my eyes, I heard the door open and the doctor say "Ms. Barton?" I rolled over lazily and said annoyed "yes?" "Seeing that you're stable and your vitals from last night seem to tell us that your strong enough to leave today.", he said in one breath. I smiled as I quickly sat up in the bed and exclaimed "really?"

"Yes," he said with a smile. "We've washed your clothes and a nurse will bring them to you shortly.", he said before leaving the room. A couple minutes pasted before a nurse came in with a clear plastic bag that had my clothes in it. "Here you go," she said with a bit of fear in her voice. I assumed she was one of the people I drained. I took it from her and she quickly closed the blinds before leaving. I took off the hospital gown and put on my normal clothes. I put the gown into the bag before walking out. I happily walked down the hall and tried to find the way out when I walked into Bruce. "Hey your out," he said happily as he smiled down at me. "Yeah," I said cheerfully. "You want to get something to eat, I know how terrible hospital food is," he said as he turned around. "Sure." I followed him as he lead me out of the hospital wing. We walked down to the cafeteria and grabbed two ham sandwiches to eat. "There's too many people, can we eat in the lab? If you don't mind.", I said as he looked around uncomfortably. "Sure," I said sweetly as we walked toward the door. We walked into the lab and sat at an empty lab table. I unwrapped my sandwich and happily ate it. I turned toward Bruce and said "do you mind if I ask you something?" "No not at all," he said with a mouthful of food. I chuckled and said "what happened when I guess attacked Natasha?" He looked at me serious and said "will you let out like a beam of energy which threw Natasha across the room." _That explains the flash of light I saw. _I could see that it was making Bruce uncomfortable so I dropped the subject. I started eating again while Bruce drank his soda.

After I finished I decided to go back to my room. I walked to my room and saw that the hall was fully repaired. I opened the door to my room and was about to walk in when I heard someone say "Maddie," behind me. I turned toward the voice and uncle Phil was standing there smiled brightly. "Hey uncle Phil," I said as nicely as I could. "Are you okay?", he asked concerned. "Fine just feel like being alone," I said coldly. He frowned a little but said "o-okay." "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be cold but I'm just feeling a bit frustrated.", I said sweetly. "It's fine," he said before walking away sadly. I frowned as I walked into my room and closed the door. I slide slowly down the door and curled up into a ball. I felt like I was drowning in my own emotions. I was anger, sad, worried, frustrated and just wanted to disappear. I slowly started crying and curled up into a tighter ball. I kept crying till I fell asleep. I woke up when I felt my door hit the back of my foot. I moved away from the door just enough for the person to come in. "Are you okay?", Clint asked as he kneeled beside me. I looked at him with reddened, puffy eyes and tear strains down my cheek. I didn't have to say anything for Clint to know how I felt. He picked me up and placed me on the bed. "Maddie, it's not your fault.", he said softly.

He stroked my hair in an attempt to soothe me. I smiled as I said "do you remember when we learned how to ride dirty bikes?" He chuckled and said "yeah." "We were so terrible at it and crashed like hundred time." "Especially you," he joked. "I can still remember how numb my face felt after I crashed into the fence," I partly said and laughed. He smiled brightly and laughed with me. "Do you remember when we tried to build a snowman?", he asked as he looked down at me. "Yeah, of course I do," I said as I smiled at him. "It ended up looking like E.T.", he chuckled. I smiled as I stared seeing my old brother again. Not the serious assassin but the fun, loving brother I had in my youth. "What about when Barney ran over it and it's head was still on the hood of his car," I said through my laughter. He started laughing harder as happy tears started running down my cheek. "Then he yelled at us," he tried to say. As we stopped laughing, he looked down at me and said sadly "I'm sorry." "For what?", I asked confused as I looked up at him. "For leaving you," he replied as he looked away. "It's fine, Clint.", I said sweetly. "I feel like I can never make it up to you… No matter how many times I say sorry…I'll still feel guilty about it and how disappointed Barney would be in me," he said with a shaky voice. I sat up and looked at him as I said "all that matters to me is that I'm here with my brother and that we're together. Barney left us away before you left me..he was our brother but he left us and I'm more disappointed in him than you because you came back for me and never forgot me.", I said as my eyes watered. His eyes were watery and a couple tears escaped his eyes as he blinked. He smiled at me but I could still see the sadness and guilt in his eyes. I hugged him and said "it'll always be you and me against the world because we're unstoppable." He chuckled and said "you always use to tease me and call me Ron stoppable." I chuckled and said as I scuffed up his hair "you'll always be Ron stoppable to me and I'm pretty sure you found you Kim Possible." He chuckled nervously and awkwardly as I stopped hugging him. "I don't have to be connected to you to know that," I said as I grinned. "Shut up," he said annoyed as he hit me with my pillow. I glared at him playfully and said "so that's how it's going to be." I grabbed my other pillow and hit him in the face. We ended up forcefully throwing pillow at each other till there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said as I sat down on the bed. Uncle Phil came in and smiled at me. "See you're feeling better," he said kindly. "Yeah, my brother is the best medicine in the world," I said as I wrapped an arm around Clint's shoulders. Uncle Phil chuckled when Clint glared at me in annoyance and I hit him in the face with a pillow. "I'm going to give you two some time to talk," Clint said as he got up and left. "I heard you let me drain your energy in hopes I'll wake up," I said as I put my pillows back. "I did," he said proudly. I smiled and said "will thank you." I got up and hugged him. He hugged me back and said "I couldn't lose you. You're to precise to me." I smiled as I hugged him tighter. "What was bothering you earlier?", he asked as he let me go. "Just everything," I said as I tucked my hair behind my ear. He sat down on the chair and said "want to talk about it?" "Sure," I said as I sat down on my bed. He looked at me and gave me his full attention. "I was so anger at myself for draining people and most of all Clint, and I felt sad and guilty about it.", I said as I crossed my legs. He just nodded and I continued "I was worried about Clint because he looked so tired and drained, and I knew it was because of me. I wasn't sure if it was because I drained his energy or because he hadn't sleep in fear of finding me… dead…" "It may have been both because I couldn't sleep the entire time you were there and after I let you drain my energy I felt exhausted," he said as his eyes moved back and forth reading me. "Your probably right… But all the emotions jumbled up together and made me frustrated which is why I acted cold toward you… I'm sorry about that.", I said sadly and softly. "It's fine, Maddie.", he said as he got up.

He hugged me and said "I have to go before the director comes looking for me." "Okay," I said as I reluctantly let go of him. He kissed me on the forehead before he left. I sadly slumped down on the bed and blankly stared at the wall. _Blah all alone again__… __Maybe I__'__ll go to the lab. _I got up and walked to the lab. Tony was on the computer while Bruce was working on something. I walked in and Tony annoyingly said "Bruce, your girlfriend is here!" I quickly glared at him and he grinned with amusement. I rolled my eyes in annoyance as I walked to Bruce. He turned toward me and said "you want to go for a walk?" "Um sure…", I replied confused. He smiled as he got up and walked for the door. I followed him as Tony said "going on a date?" I glared at him and flipped him off. "You're a real lady," he said as he chuckled. I blocked him out as I walked out the door. "So what to you need to talk about?", Bruce asked as he looked at me. "I was wondering if you could help me learn how to use my powers, I guess you could call them that.", I said. "I'll try," he said unsure of himself. "That's all I could ask of you," I said as I smiled at him. He smiled back and put his hands behind his back. "Why did you want to take a walk?", I asked curiously. "Thought you'd like to get away from Tony," he replied kindly. "Do you ever get use to him?" "Sadly, not really.", he chuckled. I smiled more as we continued to walking down the wall. I stopped by the firing range and looked at my brother practicing with Natasha. "They seem happy," Bruce said as he looked in the window. "Yeah," I said softly and almost inaudible. I smiled before walking away. "Don't like it?", Bruce asked as he followed m_e. _"I want my brother to be happy and she seems to make him happy…but I don't know..it makes me sad a little," I said a bit confused. "Why does it make you sad?" "I'm not sure," I said as I thought about it, "..maybe it's because I wanted what they have but I'm not sure I'll find it." "Love?", he said confused.

I chuckled nervously and said "sounds silly doesn't it?" "No, not at all.", he said as he smiled at me. I smiled shyly before looking down at the floor. We kept walking down the hall till we got back to the lab. "I'm going to do some research…you're welcomed to help," he said he walked inside. "Sure," I said as I followed. We walked over to the computers and he started doing some research as I looked around. I noticed a dart board in the corner of the room. I got up and started looked for the darts. I found them stuffed into a desk drawer. I assumed that it was Tony's desk do to the crumbled up iron man suit blue prints. I took them out and quickly walked back to the dart board. I saw Bruce look up from his work as he watched me throw darts. Every single dart hit the bullseye. "Fury was right you do have some of your brother qualities," Tony said behind me. I jumped a little and almost threw the last dart in his direction. I turned toward him and said annoyed "what make you think that?" "You seem pretty good at darts which means your good with aim and you seem pretty accurate," he said as he grinned at me. "Thanks," I said coldly. "I'm trying to be nice to you," he said angrily. "It's a little late for that, don't you think?", I said annoyed. He ignored me and sat down at his desk. I turned back toward the dart board and started throwing them again. "Madison is Bruce's girlfriend," I heard Tony whisper to his phone. I knew he was probably talking to Pepper. I was too annoyed with him and wanted him to shut up. I turned around quickly and threw two darts at him.

One landed inches from his hand and the other landed a centimeter away from the webbing behind his fingers. He jumped back and looked at me shocked. "Keep picking on me and we'll see what happens," I said as I walked toward him. I pulled the darts out of the wood as Tony said "I'll call you back Pep." I walked away and took the darts off the board. I walked back to Tony and slammed the darts on the table. "Why don't you have some fun with these," I said before walking to Bruce. I smirked at Tony as he sat there stunned. I leaned onto the table as I watched Bruce research. "What are you researching?", I asked curiously. "Seeing if S.H.I.E.L.D. has anyone else like you in their data base.", he said distracted. I looked at the screen and there was a bunch of names and locations of people. I looked away and started looking out the window at the blue sky. My hair kept getting in my way, I finally got annoyed with it and decided to tie it up. I gathered my hair together and brushed through it with my fingers before securing it with my hair tie. "I can't find anyone who has your type of power," Bruce said. "Really?", I said shocked. "Yeah." I sighed, "I guess we have to figure it out on our own." "Will lets see what you can do with it right now," he said. I doubted I could do anything with my powers but I tried always. I put my fingers together and tried to make an electrical current go from one finger to the other. I was surprised when it work and exclaimed "it worked!" Bruce chuckled a little and said "see what else you can do." I made it jumped from my fingers to piece of metal and made the current wrap around the metal.

"That's awesome!", Tony exclaimed behind me. I screamed a little and accidentally electrocuted Tony. Tony slowly fell to the floor as he muscles contracted like he was tased by a taser. "OH god! I'm sorry, Tony.", I said as I kneeled down beside him. He was finally able to move and he weakly said "will I'll never do that again." I helped him up and helped him sit on a lab stool. He leaned back onto the table and joked "now I can say I've been tased." I chuckled a little before saying "I'm truly sorry, Tony." "It's cool," he said before walking back to the desk. "I think that's enough practice for today," Bruce said. "But," I sighed. He chuckled "we can practice some where else, where Tony won't bother us." "Ooohh a date," Tony said like an annoying child. I pointed at him as I let out a flicker of electricity jumped off my finger. He quickly looked back down at his blue prints. I smiled as I turned toward Bruce and said "sure." We got up and walked out of the lab. "Where are we going to practice?", I asked curiously. "Didn't think about that," he said honestly.

"The firing range?" He thought about it and said "no because I don't want to get shot by your brother." "Okay," I said as I thought about another place. "Um the gym?" "And get trampled on?", he chuckled. "Yeah will I don't know where to go then," I said frustrated. "Um your room or mine?", he said. I looked at him and said "not sure if your trying to get me in a room alone or you actually want to help me practice." "Do you think that's the kind of man I am?", he said innocently. "Will I don't really know you," I teased. He laughed and said "will I'm not that kind of man." "Good," I said as we walked to his door. He opened it and held it open for me. I walked inside and looked around. It's was clean and well kept. The wardrobe was open and I could see that he mainly had button up shirt and dress pants. I sat down on the bed and looked around. "Lets see what else you can do?", Bruce said as he sat down in the chair. I balled my hand into a fist and tried to gathered some of my energy into my hand. I felt the energy coursing through veins and opened up my hand. A beam of energy shot out of my hand and hit the wall. There was a black burn mark on the wall. "At least it didn't go through the wall," Bruce said as he looked at the black mark. "Sorry," I said as I looked at him full of guilt. "It's fine, it should come off.", he said as he touched it. He quickly retreated his hand and exclaimed "it hot!" "It is?" "Yeah," he replied.

I got up and touched it. It was indeed hot and it slightly burned my finger tips. Bruce turned toward me and said "let's see if you can keep it in your hand." We sat back down and I tried to keep it in my hand. I kept my hand opened and pushed my energy to hand. I managed to keep it in my hand. It started to form a ball and it slowly grow larger. "Try and retreat it back into your body.", Bruce said as he looked at the ball. I closed my eyes and sucked the energy back into my body. I opened my eyes and felt all the energy go back into my body. "Your eyes are shining silver," Bruce said amazed. I blinked as the energy stopped going back into my body. "That was interesting," he said as he looked at him. "Yeah," I said happily. My stomach growled and Bruce said "lets go get some food then we'll try again." I nodded and we walked to the cafeteria. We waited in line and Bruce asked "what do you want to eat?" "Um two slices of pizza," I said happily. He smiled at me as the line moved forward. We eventually got to the front of the line. "Two slices of pizza and a cheeseburger with fries. Two cokes and a couple of apples," Bruce said to the man behind the counter. The man quickly got the food and gave it to us. Bruce paid for the food before we went back to the room. I sat down on the bed and quietly ate my pizza. We ate quietly and sipped on our soda. I finished my pizza slices and looked around for a trash can. Bruce pushed out a trash can from under his desk with his foot. "Thanks," I said sweetly as I threw away my plate. I leaned against the wall as I sipped on my soda. Bruce finished, he threw away his plate before giving me an apple. I looked at him confused. See if you can drain its energy.", he said. I was still confused but I took the apple from him. I doubt my ability to drain the apple's energy. I started to drain the apple's energy and it started to rot in front of my eyes. The apple eventually became nothing more than a stem.

I looked up at Bruce, he looked amazed and he looked at me in awe. His eyes shined brightly and he looked so damn adorable. I couldn't help myself as I leaned toward him and kissed him. He was shocked at first but ended up kissing me back. I kept kissing him as he sat on the bed next to me. We kept kissing till we we're both were out of breath. We parted and we both panted. I smiled shyly at him and shyly bite my lip. After he caught his breath, he sweetly said "you make me calm which keeps the other guy at bay. I'd do anything to keep that feeling." I didn't know what to say so I just looked at him. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," he said sadly. "I just real-" He didn't finish his sentence before I kissed him. He kissed me back and I just smiled widely. I backed away and sweetly said "sometimes you need to shut up so I can say something such as I really like you too." He smiled and his eyes shined with happiness which made me smile even more. I kissed him again before saying "and I don't mind the other guy." "And I don't mind your crazy powers," he joked. Someone knocked at the door and we both jumped but Bruce ended up on the floor.

"Who's there?", Bruce said as he got off the floor. "It's agent Hill, I need to talk to you about Madison Barton.", she said from the other side of the door. Bruce and I looked at each other before he opened the door. Agent Hill looked at me then at Bruce and said as if she was scolding Bruce "who's this? and what she doing in you room?" "Umm this is Madison Barton and we were practicing her powers.", he said nervously. "I'm be going now," I said as I quickly walked out. I quickly walked to my room and I really hoped I didn't get Bruce in trouble. I walked into my room and was about to close the door when I heard Uncle Phil say in an angry tone "Maddie?!" I turned toward him and looked innocently at him as I said "yeah?" "Why were you in Dr. Banner's room?", he asked as he glared at me. "Practicing my powers," I said with fear in my voice. He kept glaring at me and I felt like a kid who had done something wrong. "I'll prove it then," I said. "Okay do it then," he said as he tapped his foot on the ground. I let electricity jump from finger to finger. Then I let a ball of energy builded up in my hand. "You might want to back away," I said before throwing the ball at the wall. It left a black mark on the wall but the wall was reddened and smelt burnt. "That's amazing," he exclaimed. I smiled and said "thanks." He hugged me and said "I'm so proud of you." "Agent Coulson would you mind telling her not to put set my helicarrier on fire," Fury said angrily. "Sorry, sir.", he said as he turned toward him. "I'm soooo sorry," I said sweetly. "I need to talk to you anyways," Fury said to me. I nodded as he came into my room and closed the door. "You'll be taking your test tomorrow morning," he said as he looked at me seriously.

"You're already part of the Avengers but I want to see how you do in the categories.", he continued before walking out. Uncle Phil didn't say anything as he followed Fury. _Great, I__'__m screwed. _I slumped onto my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I ended up falling asleep. I woke up in the morning when an alarm clock went off. I looked around for it but couldn't find it. "Okay I'm up," I said in frustration. The alarm went off, I got up and took a shower. I put on my favorite black t-shirt and a pair of light blue skinny jeans. I dug through the duffle bag on my desk and took out my navy blue converses. I started walking toward the cafeteria when someone grabbed me and put a bag over my head. I wanted to scream but I was too scared to. I struggled against the person as they carried me again. _I can__'__t see anything through this stupid bag!_ They dropped me on the floor and I landed hard on my back. It wasn't hard enough to knock the wind out of me but enough to hurt like hell. I heard a door close, I stayed still while I listened for footsteps. I moved once I didn't hear anything. I tried to move my arm but I realized they were tied together. _How the fuck did they do that?! _I reached up and took the bag off my head. I blinked at the brightly lit room and let my eyes adjust for a while before looking around at my surrounds. It was empty and it seemed to some type of obstacle course. _I guess this is my test,_ I though as I looked at rope on my wrist. I moved my feet out in front of me and there was a rope tied onto my ankle. I looked around for a place to cut them off or burn them off.

I didn't find one so I started inching off the ropes on my wrist. My hand became red but I kept inching the rope off. I finally got one hand free when a belt full of throwing knives slide toward me. I got my other hand free and was about to grabbed a knife but I had a gut feeling to not trust it. I started untying the rope on my ankle. I got it off and quickly got to my feet. I looked around for a way out and there was a door above me. I ran over to the side that was easier to climb when a bunch of darts started flying out of the wall. I watched the pattern and slowly but steadily got across to the wall. I started climbing up till I reached a steel beam that went to a catwalk. I pulled myself onto the beam and slowly walked across it. Part of the beam collapsed and I was on it. I jumped for the other end of the beam. I would have missed it if I didn't hold out my hand and grab it. I hung there holding onto it with one hand till I grabbed it with my other hand. I pulled myself up and started walking toward the catwalk again. I got onto the catwalk and looked both ways. There was no door at either end, I looked up and saw the door. _Did it just move or am I going crazy? _I jumped for the other steam beam when the catwalk fell to the ground. It crashed to the ground as I quickly walked across the beam. There was no way to climb up the wall. I looked around and found a way up. It was a pipe but there was a large gap between the beam and pipe. I doubted I could make it but I had to try, it was better than dying in this place. I jumped for the pipe and missed it by a couple inches. I screamed as I fell down toward the floor. I saw another pipe and grabbed for it. I was glad that I caught it. I looked up and saw that I was in the same place as before. _Yeah I__'__m crazy! _I wrapped my leg around the pipe before pulling myself up. I slowly stood up and balanced on the pipe as I walked across to the next catwalk.

I pulled myself up to the catwalk and started walking for the door but it disappeared again. _What the fuck is going on here? _I saw a way to climb up at the opposite end of the room. I ran over to it and climbed up. _That was was too easy, _I thought as I climbed. Just as my thought ended the ledge my hand on disappeared into the wall. The rest that trailed up had disappeared. I looked around for a way off before the ones I was standing on disappeared. I found a catwalk just behind me. _God please work, _I thought as I pushed off the wall. I missed the first were rails but caught the last one. I pulled myself up and climbed onto the cat walk. There was no more space to climb up so I was guessing this was the true door. I walked toward it but the catwalk fell. I ran toward the door, I jumped onto the rail then jumped toward the door. I grabbed the bottom of the door frame. I hung there, I was so exhausted and doubted I could pull myself up. _Come on, Maddie, _I thought as I tried. Every time I tried I missed the door knob by a couple inches. I panted as I tried one last time. _I guess I__'__ll die here,_ I thought as hung there. _I can__'__t give up,_ I thought as I took a deep breath. I tried again and this time I grabbed the door knob. I pulled myself up and opened the door. It was a darkened room, I walked in cautiously and let my eyes adjust.

The door slammed shut, I turned toward it and two men were standing there. I backed away from them and tried to find a weapon or anything to defend myself. They come toward me, one tried to hit me while the other threw a knife at me. I ducked down so I could dodge both the punch and the flying knife. I yelped when a knife cut my shoulder. I let the electricity builded up in my hand before letting it jolt toward the one with the knives. He seized up and fell to the ground. The other one hit me on the side of the face, I fell to the floor and sent an electric current through the steel floor. They both started to jump around like a fish out of water. I let the electricity go back into my body and the two men laid on the floor limp. _Are they dead, _I thought as I looked at them but I saw their chest moving. I got up and tried to find a way out. I saw light come in from a door as someone walked in. I walked toward where I saw the light. There was a man walking toward the men I electrocuted. I let a jolt of electricity jump from my fingers to the man. I made him fall to the floor before stopping. I ran my hand along the wall and found the secret door. I used my nails to pull the door opened. I opened it and walked into the next room. It looked like an interrogation room. Agent Hill came in and said "come with me." I quickly followed her and she lead me to the firing range. I realized that I was in one of the rooms that had a keypad. She held the door open for me and closed it behind me. The room was dark but after Hill closed the door it lit up. I saw Natasha standing near a bow. I walked toward her, she gave me the bow and said "you have hit all the targets with the arrows." I nodded before picking up an arrow and drawing back the bow string.

I hit the first target on the head then the next four were shot in the heart. After I finished all the arrows. Natasha said "we'll move onto the next weapon." I nodded and we walked over to the weapon which was a 40 cal. handgun. This time the targets were moving, I watched there patterns and quickly shot the first three down. I turned toward Natasha and said "why isn't my brother here?" "They didn't want the fact that his your brother to influence his judgement. Now start shooting again," she said. I kept looking at her and took three shots which hit the targets in the head. I smirked at her as I took the last few shots and hit the targets directly in the heart. "So now you're going to show off?", she teased me. I chuckled "of course.." I wanted to say more but deiced that she tried to kill me. We moved onto the next weapon which was an assault rifle. I picked it up and shot at the distance targets. Ever one I got a heart shot or a head shot or even a simple kill shot.

We moved to the next weapon which was throwing knives. I started throwing them at the targets. I looked back at Natasha and she was writing on a clipboard. I started throwing again as she looked up at me. Natasha dropped her clipboard and ran at me. I ran out of her way and she turned quickly toward me. She jumped at me and tackled me to the ground. I wasn't sure if it was part of my test or if she was doing it for the hell of it. She hit me as I pushed up with my legs and sent her flying. I quickly got up and we both ran toward each other. My shoulder slammed into her chest as we collided. We started fighting on the floor. I managed to pin Natasha on the floor. I didn't want to but I electrocuted her. I stopped when she didn't try to fight back. She had her eyes closed but her chest was still moving up and down. I got off of her and started walking toward the door. She got up and swipe my feet out from under me. I yelped as my back hit the floor. She pinned me down and said "you passed the test but this is for electrocuting me." She drew her arm back and punched me hard in the face. I felt blood running down my chin. I covered my noses and said "sorry..but I deserved it." She got off of me and gave me a tissue. I put it on my nose and tried to stop the bleeding. It stopped bleeding but I still had a trail of dry blood going down my chin. We both walked out into the hallway, Fury was standing out and he said "you've passed all the tests and I have to say you passed them faster that Romanoff."

Natasha scoffed as he took off. "Will you're a pretty good fight, maybe we can practice together some time," she said to me as she smiled. "Yeah but don't give me another bloody nose," I joked. She chuckled and said "sure and sorry about your nose." "It's fine. I'm gonna go clean my face," I said as I started walking to my room. I walked into my room and washed off my face. I hated the smell and taste of blood. I patted a towel on my face and looked into the mirror. I had forgotten about the cut on my shoulder till I saw it in the mirror. _This was my favorite shirt_, I thought as I took it off. I looked through the medicine cabinet for a bandage but couldn't find one. I groaned in annoyance as I cleaned the cut with some rubbing alcohol. I bite down on my lip as it started to sting. I cleaned off all the caked on blood and went to my wardrobe to grab at shirt. I grabbed a random shirt and decide to go to the cafeteria as my stomached growled loudly. I looked through the duffle bag trying to find my purse. I found it and started walking to the cafeteria. I bought myself two turkey sandwiches, a bag of chips and a dr. pepper. I sat down and started eating when I felt odd. I put my sandwich do and realized I wasn't connected to Clint. I couldn't feel his emotions, couldn't hear his thought and most of all I couldn't feel him. I looked around for Natasha and saw her sitting at a table in the corner. I got up and walked over to her. "Where's my brother?", I asked. I could hear the mixture of anger and fear in my voice.

"Director Fury sent him on a mission," she said as she looked up at me. "Why?", I asked confused and angry. "So he wouldn't influence your results on the test," she said calmly. I growled in annoyance and walked back to my table. I started eating again but couldn't help but worry about him. I wrapped my unfinished sandwich up and grabbed my unopened bag of chips and soda. I walked back to my room and decided to occupy my mind with some thing. I walked into my room and threw my food onto the desk. I opened the soda can and started sipping on it. There was a loud knock at my door. "Um who is it?", I yelled. "Bruce." I opened the door and let him in. He looked distressed and frantic and he was covered in sweat. "What's wrong?", I asked as I set down my soda. He looked at me and I saw his eyes change. _Oh crap not again!, _I thought as I realized he was about to change into the hulk. "Bruce look at me," I said in a calm and soothing voice. He looked down at the floor and started pacing. I stopped him and lifted his head up. I held his head steady as I looked at him. "Calm down, Bruce. I'm here for you. Just take a deep breath," I said soothingly. His eyes softened and I could feel his muscles start to relax. "That's it, Bruce." He looked at me and I could only see pure fear in his eyes. He was about to hastily leave but I grabbed his wrist and said "I don't care if you think you're dangerous, Bruce, because I think you pretty amazing." He turned toward me and said sadly "I just don't want to hurt you." "You won't," I said sweetly. "How do you know?", he said confused. "I don't I just have to trust you and believe that you won't let anything happen to me," I told him insuring him.

"Bu-" I kissed him before he could finish talking. He happily kissed me back and put his hand at the nape of my neck. After we parted I said "what did I tell." He smiled and laughed as he said "sorry." I smiled and said "no need to be." He smiled at me before kissing me again. I didn't know why but I knew I was falling for him. Maybe it was because I knew he would protect me not matter what or maybe it was because I was attracted to the fact that he was dangerous and that I was the only one who could calm him. I smiled widely as he back away. "You know your brother or agent Couslon may kill me," he joked. "I'm pretty sure I can make them understand," I said. "Would you like to try," uncle Phil said from behind Bruce. I looked at him and said shyly said "umm… Bruce and I…" I looked up at Bruce and asked confused "what are we?" "Umm I'm not sure," he said confused too. "We're some thing," I said innocently to uncle Phil. He looked at me confused and said "so what you two just kiss and act all cutesy?" I laughed and said "basically." "If you ask me, you two sound like a couple," he said as he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and ignored his comment. He left and said "I'll let you two figure it out but I'll be watching you Banner." I looked up at Bruce and his face was full of embarrassment. "Sooo?", I said awkwardly. Bruce looked down at me questioning. "Would you call us a couple?", I asked softly. "Yeah," he replied shyly. "Really?" He face started to redden and he looked so cute embarrassed.

"Yeah," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "So we gonna become a couple?", I asked shyly. "Are you sure you want to become my girlfriend?", he asked nervously. "As I said before I don't care if you're dangerous," I said sweetly. He smiled as he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back, he backed away and said "I'll take that as a yes." I smiled and said "of course it is." He smiled and joked "will I don't mind that you're dangerous either." I smiled and chuckled. "So you two figured it out I see," uncle Phil said. "Yes we have and please don't kill him," I said sadly. "I don't believe I could," he replied as he scooted past Bruce. I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back and said "at least I know you'll be safe." He stopped hugging me and turned toward Bruce. "And if you hurt I'll come after you and make you regret it," he warned Bruce. Bruce was about to say something when uncle Phil said "I don't mean the hulk hurting her, I mean you." He turned back toward me and said "you'll have to tell your brother you know." I nodded and said "It should be a fun." He laughed and said "bet you'll get everyone's attention then."

I laughed and nodded in agreement. Bruce wasn't sure if he should laugh or be fearful. "I'll make sure he doesn't do a thing to you," I said sweetly to Bruce. "That's not what I'm worried about," he replied. "I'll make sure the big guy is at bay as will." He looked like he doubted me and I couldn't blame him. I doubted myself more than anyone else and feared failure. I gave him a reassuring smiled and said "oh plus I learned a new trick today." Both Bruce and uncle Phil looked at me confused. "I'll show you," I said. I made an aura of calm energy go around the room and made them relaxed before sending out a sleeping aura. The both fell on the floor, I kneeled down and shook both of them awake. They both looked at me bewildered then looked at each other. "Like my trick?", I asked as I smiled happily at them. "I don't like it but it could be useful in the field," uncle Phil said as he got off the floor. He smiled at me and hugged me before leaving. Bruce got off the floor and looked at me. "Sorry about that," I said softly. He chuckled and said "maybe I could get some sleep more if you knocked me out like that."

I smiled a little and said softly "you have nightmares don't you?" He sighed before saying "I lied to you when I said I don't remember what does on while the other guys out." I looked at him but didn't say anything. "I remember them but they come to me as I sleep so I never really sleep anymore… I'd rather not remember or feel the rage that he feels.", he continued in a sad and terrified voice. I frowned and said "I wish I could protect you from it." I realized that he was just as vulnerable as anyone else. He frowned a bit and said softly "I wish you could too." "How long has it been since you slept?", I asked curiously. "Maybe a week or more," he said. I looked at him shocked and said "and you're fully functioning?" "Seem like it," he said as he looked at himself. I grabbed my phone and it was a good time to go to bed plus I was exhausted myself. I laid down on my bed and made enough room for him. "Come here," I said sweetly as I patted the bed. "Not sure if you're being nice or you just want me in your bed," he joked. I laughed and said "just shut up and come here."

He laid down beside me, I started stroking his hair and tried to soothe him to sleep. I wasn't sure if it was because he was already tired or my powers but he fell asleep in five minutes. I cuddled up next to him and fell asleep myself. I woke up when Bruce started screaming in his sleep. "Bruce," I said as I shook him. He finally woke up and I looked at him with fear in my eyes. Not fear for my safety but fear for his well being. He had to same fear in his eyes and I was pretty sure it was from his nightmare. He was breathing heavily and he was drenched in sweat. "What was it?", I asked as I sat up. He laid his head on my lap and said "it was when you calmed him but I knew he wanted to kill you and that's what scares me the most… Knowing that any day he could take you from me." I started stroking his hair as I said "it won't happen." "How can you be so sure," he said as he looked up at me. "I'm not but at least I can put him to sleep before he hurts me." "But now you need sleep," I said before he could say anything. I started singing a lullaby that Clint use to song to me when I was scared. Bruce slowly fell back to sleep, I moved his head back onto the pillow and cuddled up to him. I fell asleep and wasn't woken up by screaming again. But I woke up to Bruce falling off the bed, I looked over the edge and said "are you okay?" He sat up and said "yeah.. I better get out of here before agent Coulson kills me." "Or me," I heard Clint's voice say. I looked up and saw Clint lean against the door frame. He didn't look angry though and it completely confused me. "Don't worry little sis. Agent Coulson told me everything," he said. "Great," I sighed in annoyance. "Well I'll be going but I'll be watching you Dr. Banner," Clint said before leaving. I smiled as I heard Clint say it was okay in mind. "I'm going to before…well I die," Bruce said as he left. I got up and closed the door before taking a shower. I got ready for the day and walked to the cafeteria.

I got myself some biscuits and gravy, and sat at the table with the rest of the avengers. The seemed oddly happy and excited. "What's going on?", I asked confused. "We'll be landing at S..H.I.E.L.D. headquarters this afternoon," Clint said as he took a bite of his food. "Really," I said happily. He just nodded as he took a large bite of his food. I didn't know where it was or what it was like but I was happy that I didn't have to be cooped up in this place anymore. I quietly ate as the rest talked to each other. I noticed Bruce wasn't there nor was Tony. I got up and threw away my plate as I walked out. I walked to lab and saw that Bruce was the only one there and he was working on something. I walked inside and walked over to him. "Watcha up to?", I said as I looked over his shoulder. "Nothing important," he said as he turned off the burner. He turned toward me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Why so nice now," I said playfully. "Will you are my girlfriend now and we're going to be landing which I'm happy about. Plus I have something special planned for you," he said sweetly. "Oh so our first date," I teased.

"Will maybe I wouldn't take you on a date if you're going to be mean to me," he teased me. "I guess I'll have to make it up to you," I said as I leaned down and kissed him. "That was cute," Tony said behind us. I turned my head toward him and he had the same stupid smirk on his face. "Do you really want a dart in your hand or possible your eye ball," I growled at him. "But you have no darts," he said cunningly. I looked back at Bruce and saw that he had two pens. "Can I borrow a pen?", I said as I reached for one. "Sure," Bruce said confused as he let me go. I turned toward Tony and clicked on the pen before throwing it at Tony. This time I made it land just above his finger tip. "Or I could always electrocute you again," I said as I let a flicker of electricity jump off my finger. He quickly got up and left. I turned back toward Bruce and said "at least I know how to get rid of him now." He laughed and joked "you know I still think you haven't made it up to me." I chuckled before leaning down and kissing him again. I put my hand at the back of his neck as he wrapped his arms back around my waist. When we parted he said "will I believe you've made it up to me." He got up and started digging around in a cabinet. "I was going to give this to you tonight but I think you deserve it now," he said as he showed me a box.

I took the box from him and opened it. It had a necklace with a small sparrow pendant on it. I smiled and looked at him. "How'd you get it?", I asked happily. "I asked for a favor," he said. "Fromm who?" "Umm Tony," he said nervously. "Will I guess I have to apologize to him," I said as I hugged Bruce. He smiled and hugged me back. "Let's put it on you," he said as he let me go. I turned my back to him and he put the necklace around my neck. I pulled my hair to the side as he put together the clasp. I turned to face him and smiled at him. I ran my fingers along the sparrow and said "sparrows are my favorite birds." He smiled and said "I know." I looked at him confused then angry. "You know?!", I said loudly. "Whoa, I asked your brother after I left.", he said as he held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, just a bit angry for some odd reason.", I said as I started pacing. "You sure it's not your brother's anger?" "No, I can tell the difference by now… I better go," I said as I quickly walked out. I knew being around Bruce while angry was never good plus my ability to make it pulse out didn't make it better.

I walked down to the gym and decide maybe some boxing would get it out of me. I walked inside and found my way to a punching bag. There were different sized boxing gloves lined up on a rack. I looked through them and found one that was my size and looked like it wasn't used. I put them on and started punching the bag. A few hours later I heard Steve say from behind me, "I could never get use to those gloves." I stopped and turned toward him. "Yeah they're a bit hard to get use to," I replied as I wiped the sweat off my forehead. "Who taught you to box?", he said as he threw me a water bottle. I caught it and said "Clint before he left and all that. Then uncle Phil taught me more." I chugged half of the bottle as he replied "they both taught you well." "They did," I said as I wiped some water off my chin. "I don't know much about," he said as he looked at me. "Well I didn't take the avengers to be much of a chatty group," I joked. He looked at me seriously, I looked away awkwardly and said "I'm joking." He chuckled and said "I know." I smiled a little and chuckled nervously. "Would you like to talk over coffee?", he said as he smiled at me. "Umm sure as long as its not a date or anything.", I said quickly.

"Of course," he said kindly. I smiled and said "sure then but I'm gonna go take a shower first so yeah." I took off before he could say anything. I walked to my room and took a shower. I just put on any random t-shirt and jeans. I heard a knock at my door, I assumed it was Steve so I opened it. "Hey you feeling better?", Bruce said as he looked at me. "Yeah a lot better," I said as I smiled at him. "..Sorry for taking off on you.. I just didn't want to upset you," I said as I saw Steve walking toward us. "So you want to watch a movie or something in my room?", Bruce asked sweetly. Before I could say anything Steve said "so you ready for some coffee." I wanted so badly to hit my head against a wall. "Sorry, Steve, can I take a rain check.", I said kindly. "Yeah, sure." he said as he walked away. I sighed in relief and looked at Bruce who was looking at me suspiciously. "What"?", I said. He crossed his arms and said "why were you going to get coffee with him?" "Just so we could get to know each other and as you saw I ditched him for you.", I said. I smiled as I realized he was jealous. "Your jealous aren't you?", I said as I smirked at him. "N-no," he replied as he stiffened up.

I smiled at him and said "so are we going to watch a movie?" "Sure," he said happily. I followed him down to his room. I walked into his room and sat down on the bed. "I just realized I know nothing about you yet your my girlfriend," Bruce said as he closed the door. "That's what up get when you date someone based on the fact that they can calm up down but we could get to know each other while we watch a movie," I suggested. "Sounds good," he said as he tapped an empty space next to the bathroom door. A tv screen came out as he said "what do you want to watch?" "Umm the breakfast club?", I asked. He chuckled and typed it in. The movie started playing. "So what do you like?", he said as he sat next to me. "That is a very general question but I like cheesy movies, country music and umm I don't know its too general.", I said as I looked at him. "Okay then umm… Favorite animal?" "Um besides sparrows I like sea turtles, lions and wolves. Okay I get a question… Favorite thing to do when you're bored?" He chuckled and said "I like to watch movies or listen to music." I chuckled then said "thought you'd say play with my chemistry set." He laughed then said "I don't like science all the time because I'm a normal person." I smiled and said "okay your turn." "Okay favorite thing in the world," he said as he looked at me. "I have this worn, old teddy bear I had since I was a child and it's like my safety blanket… and your favorite thing to eat?" "Umm a cheeseburger with pepper jack cheese," he said as smiled. I chuckled a little before saying "that sounds good and you're making me hungry." "Sorry," he chuckled. "Okay favorite color?", he asked. "Um silver," I said as I looked at my necklace.

We spent the last four hours getting to know each other and watching movies. I looked at the wall clock and saw that it was 10:30 am. "Almost time to land," Bruce said as he smiled. "When are land and where are we landing?", I asked. "Agent Coulson said we'd be landing at noon and S.H.I.E.l.D.'s headquarters which is D.C.", he said as he smiled at me. I smiled and said "I'm gonna go take a nap, I'm really tired." "You can stay here… If you'd like.", he said sweetly. "Thanks," I said as I laid down. Bruce sat at his desk and grabbed a book. I fell asleep as I watched Bruce read. I woke up when I felt someone shaking me. "What?", I said sleepily. "We're at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters," Bruce said as I blinked away my grogginess. I slowly got up and walked out of Bruce's room. I followed him as we found out way out. I stepped onto the pavement and exclaimed "I feel free!" Bruce chuckled at me as we walked into the the building. I reached down and held Bruce's hand. "We have to met in the conference room," Clint said before Natasha ushered him on. I followed them to the conference room, we all sat down and waited for director Fury. Fury came in and said "tomorrow Loki will be going back with Thor to Asgard." He kept talking but I stopped paying attention as I felt Clint's terror from remembering what happened to him. I looked at him, his facial expression was calm and serious but I knew he was terrified in the inside.

He looked at me and I quickly looked away. Fury dismissed us and I guess we we're free to what we pleased. We got up and went our separate ways. I walked outside and realized that I was wearing an oversized, grey hoodie. I smelled the sleeve and it smelt like Bruce. I smiled as I started walking around. I saw that they had a bridge that connected them to the city. "Maddie?!", I heard uncle Phil yell. I turned toward him and started walking toward him. "Yeah?", I said as I got closer to him. "I wanted to ask you a question," he said as we walked over to a bench. "Okay," I said as I tucked my hair behind my ear. "Seeing that your apartment in New York is gone would you like to stay at H.Q. or stay with me or get a new apartment?", he said as he looked at me. "I'd like my own apartment some where that looks at a park or at least has some tree," I said as I smiled. "I'll look for an apartment of you then… But you probably have to stay with me while I look," he said as he left. I sat down on a bench and enjoyed the freedom of being outside. I heard foot steps coming toward me and Natasha sat down beside me. "So I think we got off on the wrong foot," she said as she looked at me. I looked at her and said "yeah, the worst foot." "Maybe we could be friends," she said as sweetly as she could. "S.H.I.E.L.D. assassins make friends?!", I joked. She laughed a little before saying "as I told your brother if you push your jokes too hard you'll punch you and possibly kill you. "Good to know… Just please don't kill… I mean seeing that my life is perfect now and all," I said as I smiled nervously. "I don't think I could…You're too much like your brother.. and I could never take you him because it would kill him…" she trailed off as she thought about something.

"You care about him more than you'll say," I said softly. She looked at me and said "yeah.." I smiled at her and said "I think my brother's looking for you." "How do—", she as Clint can toward us. I looked over my shoulder at him and I saw that he was carrying a duffle bag. I said "I'm guessing that's my stuff." I looked back at Natasha as she smiled. I smiled a little, I wouldn't mind if my brother and her were together. Clint came up to me and said "here's your stuff from the helicarrier." "Thanks," I said as I took it from him. I smiled even more as I realized that they were already a couple. "So you two are together?", I said as I chuckled. Natasha glared at Clint and playfully hit his shoulder. "You should be more careful with at you think," I said to Clint as I smiled. "Oh so I got rid of Loki in my mind but now I have my little sister in there," he joked. I laughed and said "at least I'm more fun." "Oh like when we were little and you wouldn't stop singing that song just to torment me," he said as he laughed. I laughed and said "I only did that because I loved picking out you… Aren't I suppose to be the annoying little sister?" "Yeah, I guess." I got up and hugged him as I said "thanks for not forgetting me." He hugged me back and said "could never forget my little sister." I backed away and wiped away a tear. "Mr. Older by two minutes," I joked. He laughed before him and Natasha walked away. I smiled and looked out toward the sky as I sat down.

"Hey," I heard Steve say behind me. "Hey," I said softly. He sat next to me and said "you and Dr. Banner are a couple, I've heard." I chuckled and said "yeah." "You're not a afraid of him?", he asked curiously. "We're most people find fear, I find interest… and I know he'll never hurt me," I said as I looked at him. I must have been glaring at him because he said "I didn't mean to offend you or Dr. Banner." "Sorry, I'm just a bit overprotective like my brother," I said as I smiled at him. "Yeah, that makes me worried why he isn't trying to kill Banner." "Maybe because I asked him to and if his thinks about it I'll torment him with annoying songs," I said. "Not sure if you're being honest or you're joking," he said confused. "A bit of both really," I said. He smiled and said "you and your brother are close aren't you?" "Yeah, it's always been us against the world.", I said as I looked down at the ground. "Well I'm going out into the city," he said as he got up. I smiled at hime before he left. I pulled my legs up onto the bench and watched agents run back and forth. I got cold and decide to go back inside. I walked around and tried to found a cafeteria or something but everywhere was guarded by an I.D. scanner. _Great,_ I thought as I walked back outside.

I sat back down on the bench and dug through my duffle bag. I found my bag of chips and happily ate it. "Hey, there you are I've been looking for you.", Bruce said as he sat down next to me. He took a few chips and continued "so you want go out and eat or go to the smithsonian." "What about both, I mean not at the same time but like eat then go to the smithsonian.", I said as I smiled at him. He smiled at me and we got up. "So how do we get out of here?", I asked curiously and confused. "There's a garage near the bridge so you either have your our car or you I guess rent one," he said as he smiled. I followed him to the garage and we got a car. We drove out into the city. I smiled as I looked at the building fly by. "Where do you want to eat?", Bruce asked. "Burger King," I said as I chuckled. "Did expect that," he said as he kept driving. "What can I say, I am not that expensive," I said. "There's one near the smithsonian so we'll eat there." I nodded and put my hand into my sleeves. I put it up my nose and smelled it. I smiled and looked at Bruce as I said "thanks for the jacket." "No problem it looks good on you," he said as he glanced at me.

We got to the burger king and went inside. "What do you want?", he asked as he got out his wallet. "Um a whopper," I said as I looked at the menu. We walked up to the counter and Bruce said "two whoppers and both medium." The boy behind the counter gave us two cup and our receipt. We both walked to the soft drink fountain. I got myself a drink and sat down at a table. Bruce came over and sat next to me. I leaned into him and held his hand. "You're the hulk!", a little boy exclaimed beside out us. Bruce looked over toward him and said "I am…" The little boy smiled happily and said "I love when you change into the giant green monster!" "Umm thanks," Bruce said confused. The little boy's mom came and dragged him away. "Why do they think it's awesome or whatever to change into a raging _monster_," Bruce said as he looked at me. "Because they know someone is out there protecting them.. Maybe its Iron man.. Maybe its Thor or maybe it's a giant raging _beast,__" _I said as I looked at him. He looked at me confused and said "you called him a beast not a monster." "Because I don't believe him to be a monster, he's just misunderstood," I said. The boy yelled out receipt number, Bruce got up and got it. I smiled as I grabbed my hamburger and fries.

I started eating as did Bruce. "This is better than S.H.I.E.L.D.'s food," I said as I happily ate. Bruce chuckled and said "it is." We finished and drove to the smithsonian. "Where do you want to go?", he asked as he smiled at me. "Where ever you want to look at," I said sweetly. "What about the national zoo," he said as he smiled at me. "Sure," I said sweetly. We kept driving till we found the sign that said national zoo. We drove into the parking lot and tried to find a parking space. "Funnest marry go around ever," I said sarcastically. He chuckled as we finally found a parking space. We walked to the entrance and Bruce bought us tickets. We walked in and I started looked at the stuff in the window at the gift shop. "What animal do you want to see firs?", Bruce said as he looked up from the map. I walked over and looked at the map. "What about the lions? Since there just down that trail," I said as I pointed to our left. "Okay," he said as we started walking. I reached down and held his hand as I leaned into him. He smiled and said "being so loving today." "Well you are my boyfriend and you did give me a necklace and you jacket," I joked. He laughed and smiled. We looked at the lions and as we we're walking away Bruce said "I need to talk to you about something." His tone of voice made me nervous and worried. "What is it?", I asked sadly. "Umm…I'm going with Tony back to Stark tower… he has invited me to help him with some of his inventions," he said sadly. I scoffs and lied "it's fine." "Maddie, I know you by now and I know that you're lying to me. I could stay if you want me to.", he said as he stopped. I stopped as let go of his hand and kept looking down. I didn't want him to see the water building up in my eyes. "Truly it's fine, Bruce. If Tony wants you to help him and you want to go… I'm not going to stop you," I said softly. I started walking away as tears started to fall. I kept my distance from him till I stopped crying. When his back was turned I quickly wiped them away. I looked up at him and said "you should go with Tony, I mean you get to use new stuff and get your hands on thing you could before… It'll be good for you."

He turned toward me and said "you sure? I could always stay." "Yeah, I am. Plus I don't have any apartment so who know's how long I'll be staying with my uncle Phil.", I said. He smiled a little and I knew it pained him just as much as it pained me. But I'd rather have him experience something new. We walked around most of the zoo before going back to the gift shop. We walked inside and started looking around. I found a stuffed white tiger and picked it up. I walked over to Bruce and said "could you get this for me?" "Least I could do after making you cry," he softly. He bought it for me and some other stuff he picked up. "The zoo will be closing in 15 minutes," a female voice said on the intercom. "We should get on with our date," Bruce said as we walked out of the gift shop. "So this whole thing was a date?", I asked as we walked toward the exit. "Yeah, well not the burger king part but the zoo part, yeah." We walked out and headed for the car. "So the next part of the date is dinner. I'm guessing," I said as I got into the car. "Exactly," he replied as he got in. We drove a to a park that was outside of town. He parked the car and opened the trunk. I got up and followed him to the trunk. There was a picnic basket and a blanket, the same blank I had put on him when he pasted out. "Simple yet sweet," I said as I kissed his cheek.

He smiled and picked up the basket and blanket. I closed the trunk before following him to a small lawn on grass. He laid the blanket down and sat down. I sat next to him as he opened the basket. He gave me sandwich as he said "sorry it's not much but it's what I know how to make." I smiled and said "it's okay.. because at least you tried." He smiled and kissed my cheek before happily eating his sandwich. "So why'd you bring me out here?" I took a bite of my sandwich and it was pretty good. "So watch that," he said as he gestured toward the sun set. "I rarely find peace but I always find it when I'm with you… or watching the sun set.", he said softly. I smiled as I leaned into him and said "well we can both say we feel peaceful together and well protection." I happily ate whatever else Bruce gave to me. I laid down on the blanket and said "I feel like your fatting me up for winter or something." He laughed and said "now why would I do that?" I chuckled and sat up. I looked at him and kissed him. He kissed me back as we parted I put my forehead on his and said "I'll miss you." "I'll miss you too but I'll come back to you… I don't when but I will.", he said before kissing me again. We parted and he said "I better get you to your uncle Phil." "You know where he lives?", I asked shocked. "He told me because well he wanted you back before nine.", Bruce said as he gather up the things. "Great, I have a curfew again." I said annoyed as I walked back to the car.

We drove downtown and stopped next to an old, worn looking apartment complex. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess," I said as I got out of the car. As I walked up the stairs, Bruce got out and walked over to me. He grabbed my wrist and he kissed me as I turned toward him. It was slow, sweet and passionate. "So that's you goodnight kiss or good bye," I said with a bit of sorrow in my voice. "A bit of both," he said. I turned away and quickly walked up the stair. I didn't want Bruce to see my cry or make him change his mind. I glanced over my shoulder and saw him sadly walking back to the car. I wanted to run to him and hug him but I feared losing it and crying in front of him. I walked inside and walked to the elevator. I pushed the button and waited for it. "Hey, Maddie, haven't seen you in awhile.", the apartment manager said behind me. "Yeah.. I've been living in New York but my apartment was destroyed.. So I'm back here," I said kindly as I turned toward him. "So you where there when the aliens attacked?", he said shocked. "Yeah," I said as the elevator doors opened. I walked in as he did and pushed the button for floor five. "So if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." I smiled and said "I'm good I talked to someone already." The doors opened and I walked out. I walked down to apartment #324, I knocked on the door and realized I had forgotten my duffle bad. _Great,_ I thought as the door opened. "So I have a curfew now?", I said annoyed as I walked in. I saw my duffle bag on the couch. "Yes and your welcome," he said as if he was scolding me. I turned toward him and said "uncle Phil I don't need you to scold me or make a curfew because I'm a grown adult and I'm not using drug."

"I just worry about you.. I feel like I've raised you and I'll protect you no matter what," he said as he hugged me. "Thanks for getting my bag," I said as I hugged him back. "It's good to have you home," he said as he let me go. I looked around and said "still hasn't changed a bit." I grabbed my duffle bag and walked to my old room. The walls were still painted a beautiful light blue color, the bed still had my silver comforter on it and all my books were stacked in the bookshelf. "Feels good to be home," I said to myself as I threw my bag on the bed. "You hungry?", uncle Phil asked as I sat on the bed. "Not really," I replied as I picked up a book. "Well there some new clothes in the closet for you." "You went shopping, that's a first." He laughed and said "would you have preferred to live out of the bag." "No, and thanks." I smiled sweetly at him before he left. I threw my bag on the floor and laid down. I fell asleep and woke up at midnight when I heard something drop in the next room. I quickly got up and quietly walked to uncle Phil's office. "Dammit, this was my favorite.", I heard him said in frustration. I walked in and saw him fixing his collection. "See you still collect these things," I said as I looked at his collection. "It's gotten bigger since I was last here," I continued. "Yeah, it has.", he said. "Did I wake up?", he asked as he sat down. "Yeah, thought someone was breaking in or stealing your collection.", I said as I smiled. He chuckled and said "get some sleep."

I walked toward the door as I looked at his newest items. "You should get some too, you look like hell.", I said as I waked out. I walked into my room and changed into pjs. I laid down, I listened for a while and heard him close his office door and walk to his room. I fell asleep after I heard his door click as it closed. I woke the next morning to the smell of pancakes and maple syrup. I took a fast shower, got dressed and walking to the kitchen. "I see you made pancakes without burning them or the complex down," I joked as I sat down. "Maybe I won't feed you if you act that way," he said jokily. "Well I guess I lost the war," I said softly. He handed me a plate, I took it from him and grabbed the syrup. I happily ate the pancakes and saw him laughing at me. "What?", I said angrily. "I forgot you eat like a chipmunk, you stuff you mouth to the max and eat like that." "Sorry, I'm hungry… plus your pancakes are the bomb," I said as I ate. He smiled and ate before giving me a cell phone. "You know I have one already," I said. "It's S.H.I.E.L.D. protocol," he said seriously. "So I'm on a dog leash now," I said annoyed. "It just tracks where you are, what you're doing and it to keep you safe," he said in the same seriously tone. "Okay," I said as I put it in my pocket. "So even the avengers get one?", I asked curiously. "The one's staying on this planet plus we're… never mind," he said as he got up. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I took it and saw that we had to be at H.Q. in 15 minutes.

"So are we taking lola?", I asked as I smiled at him. "Of course, come on," he replied as he quickly got up. I grabbed my jacket and followed him. We went up to the roof and started up the car. "God I missed her," I said as I smiled. I got up and buckled myself up as the boosters lifted us up. We drove or I guess flew to H.Q. and went up to the conference room. I sat down next to Bruce and quickly grabbed his hand. I knew today was the last day I'd seen him till he came back. I smiled at him as director Fury walked in and debriefed us about what we we're to do. Everyone got up and went down to ground level. We walked out to the S.H.I.E.L.D. cars that were parked. I got in with Bruce, Clint, Natasha and uncle Phil. I sat back and watched the building fly by as we drove. We drove to a place that was at the edge of the city, quiet and far from the heart of the city. We all got up and waited for the other. Tony was driving his own car, Steve was riding his motorcycle and Thor and Loki were in another S.H.I.E.L.D. car. "Stay by the car," director Fury ordered me. "Gotcha," I said as I leaned against the car. I watched as Loki and Thor walked in the middle of this circle with the tesseract cube. Then they went up or away in a blue laser like thing.

I smiled a little but looked down as Bruce looked my way. I heard him walk toward me, I looked up and said "I guess, I'll see you when ever." "I'm sorry," he said as he caressed my cheek. "It's fine, really," I lied. "Plus I get to text or call you with my new S.H.I.E.L.D. phone.", I said before he could say anything. I opened the car door and grabbed Bruce's bag. "Here… go have fun experimenting and other science stuff," I said as I gave him the bag. He kissed my forehead before walking over to Tony's car. I felt a tear fall as I watched them drive away. "You okay?", Clint asked. I wiped away my tears and said with a crackly voice "yeah, I'm fine." I got into the car and closed the door. I pulled my legs up onto the seat and cried. I doubted I'd see him any time soon and feared the worst. I mean Tony annoys him every second of every day, he doesn't sleep well and he doesn't like New York much any more. I worried about him, how could I not? How do you stop worrying about the ones you love most? I never knew how…

I stopped crying as I heard the driver's door open. I wiped away my tears and tried my best to look like I wasn't crying. Uncle Phil got in as Clint and Natasha walked to the other car. "So we have nothing more to today… What would you like to do?", he asked kindly. "Go back home and watch movies like we use to," I said as I looked at him. He smiled and told the driver to take us to his apartment…

That day we went our separate ways, Bruce and Tony went back to New York, Thor and Loki went back to Asgard, Clint and Natasha well went to do other missions, and I stayed in D.C. with my uncle Phil. We we're all in different places but we all waited for the day we we're call upon once more.

33


End file.
